Soul and Shield
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: Zachary Fair was wild and untamed-a wolf in the form of a human. He was the Alpha Sentinel of Midgar and Cloud Strife - a simple Guide from Nibelheim had no clue what he was getting into when he stepped inside the wolf's den.
1. Chapter 1

Silmeria - It has been a long while, hasn't it? I wanted to thank everyone for being so patient and understanding for re-creating these stories. To be honest, I want to get these out now not only because it's Spring Break, but it will be my only free day left until May. So, I will continue to update as quickly as I can while finishing my last semester of college and getting ready to graduate. Once again, thanks for being understanding!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to video game Final Fantasy VII or Sentinel

* * *

_"We can't run from who we are. Our destiny chooses us."  
\- Abe Petrovsky _

**Chapter One - The Veiled Guide **

"Do you remember Old Woman Alyssa, Cloud?"

"Of course." Cloud murmured, placing the cold cloth on his mother's forehead, even through the rough rag, he could still feel the heat emanating from her skin. It worried him that her fever had yet to break. He didn't want to think that is was more than a mere sickness due to the winter. He didn't want to think that her soul was burning from the inside. He couldn't bear the thought that she was going through the Guide's Final Departure due to his father's death no less than eight months prior.

He wondered how much longer he could lie to himself?

"Do-do you remember what she said about you? About your birth?"

Cloud nodded absentmindedly as he reached for the cool glass of water sitting next to empty bowl that once held warm soup. "Of course. It was my bedtime story since I was seven years old. I could sing it if I wanted."

Cloud Strife's birth was one of celebration. He was the first Guide born in Nibelheim in more than twenty years and the Priestess-a woman who still believed in the Old Gods told his parents that Cloud's birth was special and that he should be treated with the utmost kindness and that he would bring fame to their small village. Praises upon praises that made his mother glow with pride and his father grow wary of the prattling old woman who visited their tiny village once she caught wind of a pregnancy. Cloud's father hated the old woman with a passion and silently sent a prayer of thanks-rather guilty- when she finally passed away with a smile and twinkling eyes, however, Cloud's father relief faded when it was revealed that Old Woman Alyssa left his parents a message.

_"He will be at the center of the Trinity. He will give birth to a wolf." _

Cloud had caught wind of the message when he was thirteen and had inquired about it to his father and was met with a stony silence that sat in the house for days.

Cloud never asked about the message again.

"I-I was so proud when she praised you." Clarissa Strife smiled, her brittle lips wet with water and saliva. "My little boy was special and was going to bring the village prosperity and fame. I was a little smug at the fact that Jason's daughter didn't get the same praise."

"Sentinel Lockhart is a good girl." Cloud's cheeks burned at the thought of Tifa-who had left the village two years ago- to pursue a career in Midgar. He had a dream of becoming her Guide but it turned to ash when she was found to be unsuitable for any and all Guides. It had upset the village for weeks until Tifa left with a mild grin and sad eyes saying that she was going to take on the world.

Cloud wasn't fooled.

"She'll go far with her stubbornness. I hope she's safe..." Clarissa's eyes turned dark. "Send her my love, won't you? I was always fond of her."

"You can tell her yourself." Cloud snapped, turning regretful when his mother lips thinned in sadness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want you talking like that, alright? You're going to be fine."

"Cloud-"

"You're going to be fine." Cloud whispered fervently, struggling back the tears that prickled at his eyes. He couldn't lose her either. Not after his father.

"Oh, baby," Clarissa sighed, closing her eyes in sadness. "You and I both know that's not true."

"I-" Cloud's hands shook causing the wet towel to drip water onto the wooden floor. "_Mama." _

Clarissa reached out a thinning hand from underneath the thick furs and took Cloud's hand into her own. "_You are the center of the Trinity. You're going to bring a baby wolf into this world._" Cloud shook his head against his mother's fever induced prattling. He wish he could stop it, but even if the words were a bunch of non-sense, it was her last words. So, he would listen even if it broke his heart.

"You're going to be okay, baby." Clarissa's grip slacked and Cloud scrambled to hold it, to hold on to the life that was quickly fading. "You're...such a good boy." Clarissa's hand shook in his own and she spoke again, her voice growing quieter as the life slipped from her body. "Will...you do something for me, baby?"

"Anything." Cloud choked back a broken sob when his mother's lips pulled into a weak smile. "W-What is it?"

"I want you to leave Nibelheim." Clarissa's breathing slowed and Cloud's grip tightened on her hand. "I want you to find your place in this world. Be happy."

Cloud's mouth opened a fraction to tell his mother how could he be happy when the only family he had left was leaving him alone? But, he clamped his lips together and nodded, not stopping the tears from sliding down his cheeks and to the floor.

"You'll be fine." Clarissa closed her eyes and she grew still, too still for Cloud's liking. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mama." Cloud body grew numb at the realization that his mother was gone, his whisper too late. "I love you." he repeated, bowing his head and finally letting out a broken sob when no reply came. Not a day passed by that his mother didn't reply and the fact that she couldn't ripped his heart in two. What was he to do now?

_Be happy. _

Cloud shook his head wildly against his mother's whispered words. How? How could one be happy when all of their family was gone? Ripped away by disease and heartbreak? He wanted _anyone _to tell him the direction in which he should turn. He wanted a hand on his shoulder to guide him to the right path. He wanted to scream and beg and plea for his mother to open her eyes and show him her warm smile. He wanted his father to step through the door, announcing his presence with his loud footsteps and booming voice. He wanted joy and happiness to grace his footsteps. He wanted his life to return to normal.

He wasn't surprised when silence greeted his desires.

* * *

His mother was buried next to his father as the sun rose coloring the skies in oranges and purples. He listened with a numb heart as the priest murmured prayers to depart his mother to the Lifestream. He was grateful that he chose a closed-casket funeral, he couldn't bear to see the glow of her spirit fade into the skies. It was enough to stand among people who cared little for his mother, but to see such a private event was one thing he wouldn't stand to watch. His mother was one of the few Guides in the village who had enough power to calm the beast on the mountain and the people were grateful and often took advantage. So, it was no surprise that the very same people who looked at his mother with fear and reverence now stood at her grave with twitchy nerves wondering if her son would take up the task. He had no intention of continuing his mother's work. He had a promise to keep and Nibelheim was the last place to do it.

The citizens of Nibelheim were in for a rude awakening.

His head was lowered in prayer when a solid hand landed on his shoulder, startling him and making him turn to see the mayor staring at him with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Cloud." Jason Lockhart murmured. "Your mother was a good and proud woman. Rest assured that she's with her father now."

"There's no place she would rather be than with him." Cloud made to bow his head again when Jason shook his shoulder lightly causing him to look up again. "Yes?"

"I know that this isn't the right time or place to ask, but what is your plan now? To be blunt, nothing is holding you in Nibelheim." Jason looked contrite at his own words. "Your mother was one of the three that had the duty of calming the monsters on Mt. Nibel, but son, I don't expect you to do the same. I don't expect you to walk the same path as your mother-" he looked back at the crowd with a scowl of distaste. "I think Clarissa would tell you to leave, right?"

"I-" Cloud nodded, his mother and Jason were good friends, despite the fact that her husband and friend disliked one another. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she did."

Jason's lips pulled into a fond, exasperated smile. "Just like Clarissa. If you don't mind me asking, did you have a place in mind?"

"I've...always wanted to see Midgar." Cloud responded, thinking back to all the stories his father told him. "It seems like a wondrous city."

"...are you sure that's the place you want to go?" Jason stared at him, his brow raising as if he didn't believe Cloud was saying. "I mean, it seems like a decent place to live, but the people..."

"I mean no offense, but your daughter resides in Midgar and you don't mind-or perhaps you do mind." Cloud lowered his eyes when Jason's eyes narrowed in irritation. "My apologies."

It has always been a sore subject with the mayor about his daughter leaving for Midgar instead of remaining in Nibelheim to become the next Alpha. Goddess forbid should anything happen to Jason then the small village would be without an Alpha and they would be appointed one by Shinra and no one was jumping over hoops for such a thing to happen.

"It's fine. The disappointment still stings, I'm afraid. Cloud? You remember the message Old Woman Alyssa left?"

"You mean the one about the Trinity?" Cloud nodded. "I never understood what she meant by that, you know? I mean, the only Trinity we have is..." Cloud's voice faded and he shook his head in disbelief one to Jason's nod and the other to the incredulous of the situation.

The Trinity of the Goddess or The Trinity for short, were three Alphas currently in competition for the title of Alpha Sentinel Prime-a title and position that would allow an Alpha to rule over all of _Gaia. _If Cloud left for Midgar then not only would he be in the middle of the conflict but it wasn't too far-fetched if he caught one of the Alpha's attention.

"You're catching on to what I'm saying, right?" Jason tightened his grip on his shoulder. "The other part of the message said that you would give birth to a wolf."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to catch the attention of one of the Alphas nor does it mean I'm going to pop out a wolf." Cloud flushed at his wording, the fact that he could bear children was never really discussed in Nibelheim but the looks he got from some of the Betas in town was enough for Cloud not to forget his unique ability.

At the end of his rope, Jason sighed in exasperation. "If you're so dead set to going to Midgar then at least meet up with Tifa, alright? She runs a bar called Seventh Heaven and I'm sure would love to have you."

"She runs...a bar?"

"Bar and Grill to be more specific." Jason grinned with pride at the thought of his daughter being a popular and successful business woman. "It's a gald mine and they could use the help. Working there can let you get a feel of the city."

It wasn't a bad idea. Working for Tifa and exploring Midgar on his own time.

How bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII/Crisis Core. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Chapter Two - Seventh Heaven **

The City of Midgar was located on the Western Continent and home to thousands if not millions of people with more than forty percent being Guides and Sentinels. To people who lived in the outer villages such as his own Nibelheim and Cosmo Canyon, Midgar was regarded as the City of Dreams. It was a place that people came to achieve dreams of becoming SOLDIER-a multitask force with the mission of protecting not only Midgar but surrounding areas, or wanting the join the Medical Guide Corp, a special task force created by the departed Ifalna Faremis and was now resided over by her daughter, Aerith Faremis. It was Gaia's Hot-spot and one would be stupid not to visit at least once, but Cloud didn't just have the intention of visiting just for the sake of visiting. No, he had plans to make Midgar a home where he could be happy and forget. Forget about the fact that he was the last remaining Strife. Forget that he no longer had a family. He didn't know if Midgar would be a right fit, but it couldn't hurt to try, right?

Which was why he found himself standing outside Seventh Heaven no more than a month later with a letter clenched in his hand and a pinched look. Seventh Heaven was located in Sector Eight or Odin Town and it was _loud _to the point where his ears were ringing lightly. People drifted in and out wearing skimpy to reserved clothing with covered plates or six packs of beer or wine in their hands. It looked fun and Cloud felt excited at the thought of working here, but would he fit in? Unlike Tifa, Cloud wasn't the best conversationalist and even worse, he was as shy as a lamb on a good day. It was most likely that Tifa needed someone who could flirt their way into a tip and balance a plate on their hands-none of which Cloud could do but maybe he could wash dishes or sweep the floor? Surely she needed help keeping the place decent with this many people floating around?

Hitching his pack on his shoulder, Cloud entered the bar and he was hit with a blast of noise and barbecue. If he thought it was noisy outside, then it was ten times worse on the inside. People were crowded together on the tables and drinking from mugs and pitchers while others were watching what looked like a football game on the flat screen television. He huddled closer to himself when a group of men and women brushed past him smelling heavily of alcohol and tobacco. He was never going to find Tifa in this crowd-."

"You look really out of place." a deep, smooth voice spoke quietly into his ears making Cloud startle and turn to find himself staring into a pair of amused violet eyes that shined underneath the dim lighting. "Are you lost?"

Cloud took a careful step back, tightening his grip on the strap of his pack. The man that was standing behind him was tall with broad shoulders and a face that needed to be carved out of marble. If Sentinels had a specific look then this man was it. He was dressed in a well-made button down black shirt and a pair of tight pants that showed just how muscled his legs and thighs were and Cloud couldn't help but stare at the man's forearms-one of which had a tattoo of a wolf wrapped around. It was a beautiful.

"Staring allowed were you're from?" the man asked with a small chuckle, folding his arms and making the shirt stretch just a tad. "If it is, well, I don't mind, as long as I get to stare too, yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry." Cloud's face heated at the amused smile he received. He was the brunt of a joke today wasn't he? "Um, do you come here often?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the question, tilting his head to the side as if Cloud was a wonder in itself. "On occasion, why?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Tifa Lockhart, she's the owner of this bar-"

"You're looking for Tifa?" the man smiled, his eyes lightning up at the name. "Good ol Tifa. You're not an admirer are you? She gets plenty of those."

"No-no, she's an old friend of mine. We're from the same town-Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim?" the man stepped closer, as if Cloud's very words were drawing him like a moth to a flame. "On the West Continent, right? Just North of Cosmo Canyon?"

"That's right." Cloud was internally impressed by the man's geography skills. Nibelheim wasn't a well known village and they got few visitors. "You know of it?"

The man shrugged, making Cloud's eyes drift to those broad shoulders. "My mother always said that it doesn't hurt to know the world around you. I've never been but I bet it's nice and quiet, right? Not as loud as Midgar."

"I admit that it's crowded and little bit noisy, but there's nothing wrong with Midgar per se. I'm liking it so far, but I didn't think it would be this big." Cloud's shoulders slumped a little. "I just wish that you could see the stars a little bit more, you know? They're so clear at night back at home."

The man stepped closer, nudging him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I know a place that you can see stars. It's a walk, but-Tifa?" the man stepped away with a smooth smile. "What a surprise."

Cloud whirled around and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of his old friend. Tifa Lockhart looked every bit as the Beta Sentinel that Cloud remembered, but now she was definitely mature

In all areas.

No doubt that she was beautiful with her hair flowing past her hips and her slightly pale skin looking luminous even from the dim lighting. She was dressed simply in a pair of cargo carpi's, a short sleeved black shirt and neon green apron.

"Cloud? Cloud is that you?" Tifa stepped closer, tapping on the nose and bright smile pulled at her painted lips. "It is you! What are you doing here?"

The thought of his mother and her last words, along with the letter in his hand caused the joy to sap from him and bile to rise in his throat. He merely handed her the letter with a watery smile.

"It's a long story."

00000000000000000000000

The silence in Tifa's office was heavy and Cloud didn't have the strength to make it disappear with light-hearted words. The man-whom Cloud had yet to learn his name- had followed him to the back and was now leaning against the door with a tight frown and sympathetic eyes.

"Clarissa and Crimson." Tifa sniffed and placed her hand over her eyes, she shook her head sharply when the man moved towards her. _"Gone. Goddess _I'm so sorry, Cloud."

"Thank you."

"Papa said that you were looking for work?" Tifa placed the letter on the desk and looked Cloud up and down. "Well, I know you can cook but can you mix drinks? Do you know anything about liquor?"

"Uh, a bit." Cloud mumbled, his father was a connoisseur of Nibel wines but he was known to dabble in Cosmo Canyon and Gongagan as well. However, judging from his liquor cabinet he left behind, he had a definite love for Midgar-if the gil he spent on the delivery fees were any indication. Mom was always pissed that more than two hundred gil went to it on occasion.

"I could teach you during our closing hours and I think Jesse and Wedge can teach you about the kitchen and floor." Tifa placed her hand in her chin. "I think this could work, but you need a lot of polishing so it'll be a while before you can start serving in the bar or the kitchen, but I'll pay you for your time. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Thank you, Tifa."

"Also, I have a guest bedroom upstairs if you want it-free of charge, of course." Tifa smiled in the face of Cloud's shock. "Don't you worry, I'm going to take good care of you."

"I-Thank you, Tifa. Really, this saves me so much trouble." even with the money he had in his pocket, it wouldn't last for long with the hotel rates on the Plate, but the Slums were perfect, but his last visit didn't go so well. He rather stay up here with Tifa and-

"I'm sorry," Cloud turned toward the man with a small smile. "I never got your name?"

"Huh?" Tifa blurted out, causing the man to give a sharp look. "Oh! This is Caelum, he's a good friend of mine. He showed me the ropes when I first came to Midgar and even offered me seed money to start up the bar-all paid back in full and with interest I might add."

"Which I told you I didn't want back, but do you listen? No." Caelum grinned, his violet eyes shining before they turned to Cloud. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cloud was it?"

"Yes, Cloud Strife." Cloud rose and held out his hand for Caelum to take. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Caelum."

Caelum grinned, meeting Tifa's eyes over Cloud's hand as they shook hands not surprised when he was met with a withering glare. "I can say the same, Cloud." Caelum held on to his hand for a margin longer before allowing Cloud his hand back. "I hope you enjoy Midgar. Maybe I can give you a tour one day?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Cloud turned his attention back to Tifa who was quick to put on a smile for her old friend. "Is it okay if I go unpack?"

"Sure." Tifa nodded toward the stairs just outside the office. "Just go up those stairs and to the right and you'll find the guest bedroom. Your first day starts on Sunday."

Tifa waited before the sound of footsteps on the stairs faded and the door closed before whirling on her guest with a nasty frown. "What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

Caelum shrugged, before a chuckle escaped his lips. "What did I do that was so wrong? Was it really my fault that he didn't recognize me? I mean, my picture is plastered all over Midgar."

"He probably didn't connect the name to the face. I didn't know who you were until Jesse told me and she still laughs about it." Tifa shook his head. "And Caelum? Really? Can you be anymore obvious, Zack?"

Zack shrugged, his lips still holding that mischievous grin. "I just wish I could see his face when he finds out. It seems like he'd be pretty cute when startled."

"Oh?" Tifa smiled, her eyes turning teasing. "You caught on to his scent, Alpha? Do you have wittle crush on Cloud?"

Zack smirked, wanting to lick his lips at the thought. That Cloud certainty was a looker. "It's a little more than that-"

"You can possibly want to fuck him already?" Tifa stared, incredulous at the Alpha of Midgar. "That's quicker than usual."

"Are you implying that I'm a whore, Tifa?"

"I'm not _implying_, I know it." Tifa chuckled at the glare she received for her cheeky comment. She best calm it down a little. She could only get away with so much considering how serious Zack was on a good day.

"Look, if you _really _want Cloud-in bed or in a relationship-then you're going to have to woo him. Properly. He's from Nibelheim where his parents went through this whole courtship process. He doesn't realize that Midgar doesn't hold the same rules. Sentinels and Guides screw and bond after about a year. If want Cloud, then you're going to have to work for it."

Zack looked contrite, then smug before finally settling on curious, as if the whole process would be _fun. _Goddess, she knew that Cloud was going to turn her life upside down. He had a bad habit of bringing trouble with him.

Still, poor Cloud, devoured by the Wolf of Midgar and he hadn't even been here for a solid day.

_Welcome to Midgar, Cloud, or what I like to call the Den of Wolves. Good luck. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Silmeria - Thanks for the wait. Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII**

**Chapter Three - Liquid Courage **

As a child, Cloud would try to find various ways to impress Tifa. It didn't matter what he did or if he made an complete ass of himself as long as he got her to laugh or even acknowledge him for a minute. He never knew that at the age of twenty-two he would have her humming in pleasure at a simple sip of a margarita he made on one early Sunday afternoon. The world worked in mysterious and often unfair ways sometimes, but Cloud found that he didn't exactly care, for he was too busy chuckling at Tifa's impressed smile and bright eyes.

"You're a natural, Cloud." Tifa praised, setting the glass down and licking her wet lips. "Not even Jessie could make them this good when she first started and she used to be a bartender for a catering company."

"Thank you." Cloud fought the heat from coming to the surface of his cheeks at the compliment. He stood behind the bar and fiddled with his black apron as he cleaned the remnants of his latest creation. He wasn't bold enough to experiment with the liquor-it looked too expensive for that, but he wasn't against the thought of practicing with the cheaper varieties. He even admitted aloud that he had fun with the lesson.

"I'm glad, but don't get too excited. There are going to be nights when you wish you could drink the liquor instead of giving it out. We can get some pretty rowdy customers."

"It is a big city and your bar seems pretty popular." Cloud looked to the sound counter to the far left that held a coffee machine along with the beans and various machines that included a blender, ice-cream machine and sink. "You serve more than liquor?"

"Oh?" Tifa looked to the other counter and grinned. "That's mostly for the underage customers. They love the coffee and shakes and cookies that we serve. There are going to be days when you're behind that counter and this is one is closed. We only serve at nine o' clock to three a.m. City regulations and all."

"That's early to start and early to stop." Cloud remembered that Costa Del Sol started at seven p.m and ended at four a.m, but it made sense for a larger city like Midgar to start early and end early. "Has it always been that way?"

Tifa shook her head, her eyes narrowing as if she was remembering a bad memory. "We used to serve liquor at all hours of the day, but the Alpha put a stop to it. The more drunk people are, the more trouble they tend to get into, you know? Not a lot of people agree with the curfew and it's worse for bars who don't get as much business topside or downside."

"Rules usually don't work out in everyone's favor." Cloud placed the towel on the counter, his body exhausted but his interest piqued. He didn't know much about the Alpha of Midgar, but he heard nothing but good things about the man. How he was kind and just and how he was turning this city into a good, decent one. "The Alpha's name is Zack Fair, right?"

"Alpha Sentinel Zachary Caelum Fair II." Tifa smiled. "It's quite a mouthful and he doesn't like to be called it. So, should you encounter him then make sure to call him Alpha Fair."

"Caelum?" Cloud blinked, remembering the man who had guided him to Tifa just the other day. "Wasn't that guy's name? The one who's a regular?"

"Yeah." Tifa looked at him closely, her lips upturning into a sly smile. "Go on..."

It didn't take long for Cloud to figure it out and when he did, his face paled significantly before heating to such an extent that Tifa was worried that she shouldn't have said a word. She knew that Cloud got extremely nervous and anxious when he was embarrassed and the fact that he was talking to the Alpha of Midgar without knowing it was embarrassing enough.

"You knew?" Cloud asked, accusation in his tone. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry." she was quick to apologize. "I was thrown off that he wasn't going to introduce himself properly and I just...went with the flow?"

What a sorry excuse, but what else could she come up with?

"You went with the flow?" Cloud repeated, deadpanned. "I guess lying means going with the flow?" Cloud folded his arms, regarding her with a cold look that only a Guide could pull off. "Shame on you, Tifa Lockhart."

"I-I'm sorry?" Tifa titled her head, blinking when she didn't smell real anger coming from Cloud, only indignation at the situation. "You're not mad?"

"It's more my fault that I didn't put two and two together." Cloud shrugged, leaning against the counter with a small, indulgent smile. "I mean, looking back, there were dozens posters of the man in Minerva Town when I passed, but I was too in awe to pay attention. I'm putting together the pieces and it's ridiculous how I didn't recognize him."

"It won't be the last time that happens, Cloud." Tifa shrugged, her lips upturning into a teasing smile. "I'm sure they're plenty of people who don't know what Sentinel Fair looks like."

"True." Cloud acknowledge with a grunt. "But, that still doesn't take away the embarrassment of the whole situation, you know? He probably laughed until he was sick."

To his surprise, Tifa shook her head with a tiny smile. "Zack isn't the type to laugh at others-unless they do something silly-I'm positive that he didn't want you to know about who he was until he checked you out. I've had trouble with a few Sentinels in the past." Tifa's face darkened for a moment before brightening again. "I don't why, but Zack took care of me when I first came to Midgar. Gave me the seed money for Seventh Heaven and set me up with a place of live. Let it be known that Zack takes care of his people."

Cloud blinked in surprise. Of course, he heard of Alpha Sentinels taking care of their fellow Sentinel and Guides, but to this extent? Seed money for a bar and a place to live for a Sentinel that wasn't born in his territory. Traditionally, it was up the Alpha Sentinel of Nibelheim to provide gil for housing and any and all endeavors the Guide or Sentinel wanted, but it seemed Zack would have none of it.

"That's...impressive."

"I was surprised when he put so much effort into knowing me." Tifa looked mildly amused at her own words and most likely the memory of such an event. "It wasn't until a few months in that he told me the reason for getting to know was that I didn't lie about the reason for entering his city."

"Huh? Why would you lie about it?"

Tifa shrugged, but her eyes grew dark at the question. "Most people come to Midgar for riches and fame-all looking for a life better than the one they had previously, but my reason? I just wanted to live a life without a Guide, to have peace." Tifa closed his eyes and for a brief moment, Cloud felt the sadness coming from her direction and it took all that he had not to send a wave of comfort. Even if this was Midgar, a Guide's emotions pressing against a Sentinel's shield wasn't always a welcome reprieve.

"Zack welcomed with me open arms." Tifa continued softly. "Set me up with a place to live and gave me seed money for this bar and grill and to be honest, I was surprised at how quickly it grew and I still don't know if it was his influence or not. Even after more than a year, he still comes and checks up on me like a big brother or an investor."

"I think it's a little bit of both, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but now do you see what I mean? Sentinel Fair wasn't trying to be malicious, he was only trying to see if you were a psycho." Tifa grinned to his eye roll. "He's actually a good, kind-hearted man, if you haven't heard that a million times already." Tifa leaned closer, her voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. "He's quite handsome, isn't he? I mean, he's one of the most eligible Sentinels on the planet. What's not to like?"

"You really shouldn't talk about the Alpha like that, Tifa, even if you do know him." Cloud stepped away, his eyes wary. The walls had ears when concerning any and all gossip about the Alpha Sentinel and Cloud wanted no part of it.

"Oh, he knows he's handsome and flaunts it when the opportunity presents itself so I wouldn't be too worried about it."

"Have you...-"

"Oh, Gaia, no." Tifa looked pale at the thought. It wasn't often, but Sentinel-Sentinel relationships did pop up in the more liberal cities and Tifa was denying it made Cloud realize that she wasn't one of those people who indulged in such relationships. "Of course, I've been in relationships, but never with another Sentinel. The doctor meant it when he said that I'm not compatible."

"You never got a second opinion about it?" Cloud stared at the one woman with an expression akin to sympathy. It was a tragic day when Tifa Lockhart found out that she couldn't bond to a Guide. Being a Beta, she had three out of four of senses activated and it was a loss not only to the potential Guide, but to Nibelheim as well. She was a brave and courageous woman and magnificent fighter and materia user so it was indeed a loss, but Tifa seemed happy here in Midgar with her friends and her bar and grill. So, Cloud couldn't really fault her for nothing bothering with the whole process, but he knew that she wanted a Guide of her own, but the Goddess seemed to have other plans for his friend.

He just hoped that they're were happy ones.

"No, why bother when they're just going to tell me the same thing?" Tifa shrugged, easing off the bitterness of the statement with a smile and dim eyes. "Besides, I'm happy with my bar and friends and now that I've got you here with me, it'll be even more exciting." Tifa's smile turned sly and her eyes returned to their normal, mischievous selves. "I can't wait for you to see what Midgar is like, Cloud, and if you're lucky, you can find your Sentinel."

"My Sentinel?" Cloud repeated with a slow blink, he hadn't really thought about it until now and the thought suddenly worried him. What kind of Sentinel would he find in Midgar? In all villages and cities, there were some good and bad eggs, but Midgar was a different story. It seemed like it was more bad than good and the thought worried him, but why should he really worry about it? He doubted anyone really wanted him.

"You'll find someone." Tifa remarked, reading his mind-she had been doing that since they were children and it was always mildly frightening. "Don't you worry, you'll find someone."

"How do you know?" Cloud tilted his head to the side. "This place give you psychic abilities or something?"

"No," Tifa snorted before her face softened. "A sweet person like you, Cloud? I know that you'll find a Sentinel who will give you the world and if he doesn't, well, I'd give him a smack on the head to remind him what a precious gift he has, yeah?"

Cloud smiled, but couldn't hold back the sadness at the lost opportunity between him and Tifa. He would have loved to be her Guide, more than anything, but Fate had other plans in store for the both of them. He knew, deep down, that both of them would find their happiness whether it be in the form of a person or an endeavor, both of them would find it in time.

He just hoped it would be an easy road.


	4. Chapter 4

Silmeria - Thanks for the wait. Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Wolf's Inquiry**

"You smell nervous." Tifa murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder as he tied on his apron. Outside, she could hear the excited chatter of people as they got ready to open their shops and inns. The night always brought the best and the worst of Midgar out and Tifa wondered if she made a mistake in starting Cloud out on a Saturday night. It was the weekend and those who worked long week shifts wanted to come and take a load off and fill their bellies and hopefully find a willing body to warm their beds for the night. The thought of an inebriated Sentinel harassing Cloud sent a shiver of anger down her spine. She wanted to open her mouth to tell him that he didn't have to work tonight, but she could see the disappointment flash through his blue eyes at the rejection. Cloud had been working hard these last few days and even Jesse complimented his talent for making drinks and serving. He would make a good worker, of that Tifa had no doubt, but she worried as a friend and Sentinel what tonight would do to such a sensitive soul like Cloud's.

"I'm fine." Cloud blinked at Tifa, securing the strings of the apron into a neat, little bow that made Tifa smile on the inside. Cloud had a penchant for being neat which could be a good thing, she supposed. "Why do you ask?"

"You smell nervous." Tifa repeated in a firmer tone. "I just want you to take an easy tonight, okay? Jesse's going to be trailing you and Wedge and Biggs are going to be at the door if someone's bothering you, okay?"

"Tifa." Cloud sounded exasperated and Tifa suppressed a smile at the sound of it. It was just like a Guide to frustrated with an over-protective Sentinel, but with Cloud's parents gone, she was the only family that he had left, so she couldn't really blame herself for taking a step in being cautions could she? She took a step and looked at him, blinking at the outfit he had chosen to wear which consisted of black pants, a tight red quarter sleeve shirt and normal tennis shoes. The look was normal if not for the necklace that he bore. It was the Shield that the Goddess Minerva bore in battle against the Great Sorceress Jenova no more eight millennial ago and she couldn't understand why he was wearing it. The Shield necklace was meant for those who didn't want bond and wasn't Cloud looking for a Sentinel and not avoiding one like the plague?

"What's your game?" Tifa asked him softly, staring at the necklace as if it would burn her if she touched it. She had nothing against those who wanted remain alone, but this was a stretch too far. Cloud needed a good Sentinel to find and settle down and he wasn't going to find one wearing that blasted thing.

"Nothing." Cloud reached up and touched the necklace causing a scowl to emerge on Tifa's features. "I'm just playing the safe card tonight, is all." Cloud's eyes dimmed at the disappointed look his friend bore. "It's not forever, Tifa, I just want to be safe tonight, yeah? Even with Wedge and Biggs at the door and Jesse wandering the floor, that's not going to stop the occasional man or woman harassing me, is it? Which is why I'm wearing the necklace. I'm hoping that people at least respect the Goddess' wishes, no?"

"Of course." Tifa murmured, diverting her eyes at the question. Despite the fact that Midgar was a rather liberal city, it still respected the Goddess Minerva greatly. They respected the fact that some of her pure-blooded children still lived among them. Zack being rumored to be one Her Children with his ability to shift into his spirit animal which was that of a wolf and Cloud was deemed one of Minerva's Children with his ability to cast magic without the use of materia and to bear children. Tifa tilted her head to the side when she remembered Old Woman Alyssa's words. The old woman was certainly on the right track and Tifa wondered if she said would come true?

_He would bear a wolf. _

Tifa's lips twisted at thought of Cloud being pregnant. It wasn't so far-fetched and neither was the fact that Cloud and Zack were mostly likely destined to be with another, but who was she to tell the future?

"Are you okay? You looked kind of dazed."

"I'm fine." Tifa gently pushed him towards the front of the bar where people where starting to come in and taking their normal seats. Already, she could smell the grill burning and the taps being turned on. It was going to be a long night.

"Here," Tifa handed him a small notepad and slipped a small can of mace into his apron pocket much to his protest. "No buts, it's standard protocol and trust me, you're going to need a new can before the year is out." she pushed him gently again. "Good luck."

Cloud stood near the bar, wincing when a group of customers waved him over with wild grins and already empty glasses.

Right, good luck indeed.

* * *

By the stroke of midnight, Cloud was drenched in beer, his mace can half-empty and his pocket filled with gil from tips-inappropriate and otherwise. His hair was a matted mess from the sweat thanks to the heat coming from so many bodies being close together.

First nights were horrid and should rot in the last level of the Lifestream.

Thankfully, the night was winding down and most of the customers were leaving-stumbling-out of the bar with an lazy wave in Tifa's direction and a leer in Cloud's and only a few quiet regulars remained. It was okay, the bar was closing at three a.m. and he could at least make these last few hours, right?

He moved to start to clean the tables that had been emptied when he felt a hand tug at his apron ties, he whirled around with an insult on his lips when he met a pair of amused violet eyes.

"C-Zack-" Cloud shook his head, suddenly flustered at seeing the Alpha of Midgar sitting at one of the empty booths. He quickly lowered his head in respect. "Alpha Sentinel Fair. Good Evening."

Zack blinked before a small snort escaped his lips as he leaned back against his seat. "Well, that didn't take you long to figure it out, did it? And please, call me Zack, it makes socials interactions go a little smoother."

"Right." Cloud nodded, his eyes scanning the bar and despairing when most of the customers were content for the moment. Great. "What would you like to drink?"

"A glass of wine sounds good and something for yourself, yeah? I'm sure Tifa wouldn't mind if you took a small break."

"Oh, I, um," Cloud's face heated when Zack's lips pulled into a soft smile, but his eyes were stern as if he dared Cloud to say no. "Sure, of course, I'll be right back."

Cloud turned on his heel, his face still heated and his heart racing against his chest as he stopped at the bar and placed his tray on the counter, well aware that Tifa was giving him a concerned look that quickly faded one of amusement when she spotted Zack in a dark booth at the back of the bar.

"Oh, well, at least your night will get better." Tifa turned to shelf, not bothering to ask Cloud what he needed as she pulled out a bottle Cosmo Canyon wine and poured a single glass before placing a can of soda beside it. "Enjoy."

Cloud nodded tightly, grabbing the tray and all but stomping back in the Alpha's direction and gently and with a tight smile placed the single glass of wine on the table before situating himself across from Zack who held up his glass in thanks.

"How's the job treating you?" Zack asked, his nose twitching at the obvious smell of bear that came from Cloud's clothing. "From the smell of it, not good?"

"It went fine." Cloud lied, instantly regretting it when he saw Zack's lips twitch at the obvious lie. "It...went as well as first nights go, Zack."

"Which meant it probably sucked." Zack stated with a grimace, taking a sip of his wine and licking his lips causing Cloud to lower his head to his own unopened can of soda. It would be best if his thoughts didn't go into inappropriate territory around the Alpha of Midgar.

"It did." Cloud remained quiet, his leg jumping up and down as silence descended upon them both. He wanted to know why Zack had a sudden interest in him. He wasn't attractive nor was he the social type. He had just lost his remaining parent and had issues that ran a mile long so he didn't understand why Zack paid attention to him.

"Tell me about yourself." Zack prompted suddenly causing Cloud to look up and see Zack staring at him with calculating eyes that were nothing compared to the amused ones he had been graced with. "What's Nibelhiem like?"

"I'm sure Tifa told you?" Cloud blinked when Zack shook his head. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Tifa remained rather tight lipped about her hometown-not the best memories at time. "It's not a very well known village, but we're located at the base of Mt. Nibel and there's not a lot of people living there since many of us move to bigger towns to get better paying jobs."

Zack nodded and urged for him to continue and Cloud shuffled in his seat, not know what else to say about his life or hometown. "Well, if it interests you, we don't produce many Guides?"

"No?" Zack murmured, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Your village must run along Jenova's Course."

Cloud blinked at the term. "Jenova's Course?"

"I'm surprised you've never heard of it before. It's not well known among Guides and Sentinels from the smaller towns and villages, but Jenova's Course is a term to describe places that unable to produce Guides due to Jenova's manipulation of the course of life." Zack took another sip of his wine, his lips pursuing at the taste of it. "During the War of the Goddesses, Jenova sent out a malicious curse that eliminated a rather good portion of Guides to the point that Cetra Guides were only to be married to tribal leaders." Zack's hand tapped gently along the glass, his eyes dimming. "It was a rather unpleasant time among the Cetra, that war, but thankfully, Guides started popping up after Jenova was sealed, but there are moments where Guide's declined and a lot of people still think that Jenova's influence is still around."

Cloud shivered, his hands coming up to wrap around his arms at the thought. Of course, he had heard of the Goddesses War, but Jenova's Course? No, that was something that he should have heard of as a Guide. Then again, Nibelheim's educational system wasn't the best Gaia had to offer and he could see Jason not placing such a story into their lessons. They didn't have a lot of Guide's and he didn't want to scare away the ones that managed to be born.

"Why do they call it that?" Cloud asked, his voice hushed as the bar slowly emptied, he moved to stand but saw Jessie shake her head as she passed, giving him the okay to remain seated. "Jenova's Course?"

Zack stared at him for a long moment, before his hand inched across the table to grab one of Cloud's slightly shaking hands to encase it in his own. "Are you alright? Your heart is going a million miles per minute."

"I'm fine. I-I just wasn't aware that my hometown-" Cloud shook his head. "I had no idea..."

"It's through no fault of your own, Cloud." Zack reassured him firmly. "The past, it effects us all in one way or another and you're aware now and that's all that matters." Zack sat back with a tight sigh. "Like I said, the reason it's called Jenova's Course is because her route of her devastation was precise. She moved from the North directly to the Southwest which is Icicle Inn all the way down to Nibelheim. No one knows why she did it, but there have been theories."

"Theories?"

"As a Goddess, Jenova had incredible foresight, but she had no visible control over it. It was random, but what she saw was enough for her to wipe out Guides, her and Minerva's First Creations. It's claimed that Jenova saw a Destined Guide thousands of years into the future. It was said that this Guide would be the one to send her back to the depths of the Lifestream and seal her away for good."

"And the Destined Guide was along this course she set?"

"Yeah, but she didn't know where exactly, just along that route and thus she created Jenova's Course." Zack responded grimly. "The Grand Sentinel-Guide Council at the time hoped that the Guide and his/her defendants would survive, but eventually the whole thing was forgotten after Jenova was sealed by Minerva."

"So, we just forgot?"

Zack shrugged, but his eyes belied the anger at the ignorance. As an Alpha Sentinel, it was duty to protect his city, even from myths. "We just forgot, it happens when it concerns history. Do you feel better? That story does have a tendency to frighten a few people."

"I'm fine." Cloud reassured quickly, rather embarrassed that he was frightened by what could be considered a nighttime story at this point. "So, you're a lover of history?"

"Yeah, I don't look like the type, but being knowledgeable, even about the past, can have immense benefits for the future. Plus, knowing what the world was like millennia ago is interesting. What about you? What does the mysterious Cloud Strife like?"

"The Theory of Magic." Cloud admitted softly, his lips pulling into a shy smile. "We produce magic, ask for the Goddess' Blessing through materia, but did the Cetra do the same thousands of years ago? Or did they do without? Can you imagine? An entire city or village full of free wielding casters?"

"I can imagine," Zack leaned closer, closing his hand over Cloud's still untouched can of soda. "I can imagine."

Cloud looked down, and his heart stopped as he watched the soda become encased in ice under Zack's large hand. His skin itched as he felt the magic emanating from Zack's larger form. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that he wasn't the only one.

_He wasn't the only one. _

To cast magic was not only an extremely rare talent, but it was wildly revered and Cloud wouldn't be surprised if Zack held this secret close to his heart. He did the same, afraid of the world's reaction to a free magic user.

As the ice encased the soda can, Cloud reached forward and placed his hand over Zack's, halting the spell and shivering at the cold that attacked the sensitive skin of his palm.

"Stop." Cloud swallowed back a shiver when Zack's twitched under his own. "What you're doing is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Zack murmured, his tone deadly, as if insulted by Cloud's claim. "It's a blessing-"

"I know," Cloud whimpered at the wording. Blessing. It was a true blessing, but in the eyes of those who were greedy, too noble and aristocratic to see the benefits. "But, you mustn't do it again, understand?" Cloud removed his hand, taking the can and stuffing it into his apron before rising. "I'm sorry, I have to go, my shift is coming to a close-"

"Wait," Zack demanded. "What do you mean it's dangerous-?" Zack's eyes widen in realization. "You're not-? You can't-?"

"I have to go." Cloud moved away from the table, stopping in his tracks when Zack called back to him, almost desperate.

"Can I talk to you again? Soon?"

Cloud closed his eyes at the question. This was dangerous, what they were doing, but how could he deny the Alpha? It was one of the few things in this world that you didn't do.

"Soon."

It wasn't a promise, but it was enough for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Silmeria - **Okay, I got a few comments asking if I can make a glossary of some of the terms? I would be more than happy to do that! All meanings such as what Sentinels and Guides are will be at the end of the end of chapter. Happy reading. **

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Five - A Moment of Courtesy **

Midgar was, in Cloud's terms, incredible. The winding roads, lit signs and crowds of people made him feel overwhelmed, but that didn't stop him from walking down the streets and breathing in the air and taking in the sights that left him breathless and a little claustrophobic. He remembered Tifa telling him that Midgar was once filled with pollution and corruption. That the city once was under the tyrannical thumb of Zack's grandfather and that the man cared little for his people and preserving the land. It didn't seem possible that someone from Zack's bloodline to be so cruel, but the memorial located in Minerva Town spoke otherwise. He had been on his way to make a payment to a small brewery for Tifa when he had stumbled upon it. It was a statue of the Goddess Minerva and on her shield, were the names of the people who had lost their lives during the siege to overthrow Zack's grandfather. It was the fact that Minerva's entire shield was covered caused Cloud's heart to skip a beat. The sight of so many names caused him to reach forward and place his hand along the shield and trace the name in reverence and prayer. He hoped that they found peace in their last moments and that the Goddess rewarded them well in the Lifestream.

"Are you visiting?"

Cloud turned, startled at the voice, to see a young woman holding a bouquet of flowers, her green eyes assessing Cloud carefully. The first thought that entered Cloud's mind was how beautiful and ethereal the woman seemed. What she wore was a simple pink dress with a red jacket and a brown, sturdy boots. Her long hair was tied up in a braided ponytail with a bright, pink bow. The small smile that she bore was bright and filled with a hint of caution. It was enough for Cloud to relax and realize that not a lot of people probably visited the memorial.

"I was just passing by." Cloud responded after an awkward pause. "It's my first time seeing the memorial."

"Oh." the woman relaxed at his response, and her lips pulled into a wider smile. "Well, do you know what this memorial stands for?"

"From what my friend told me, it's a memorial for the people that lost lives during the siege to remove Za-I mean, Alpha Sentinel Fair's grandfather."

The woman blinked, a curious frown marring her brow and Cloud prayed that she hadn't caught the slip up. It wasn't in his best interest to call Zack by his name. He didn't know how loyal most of the people in Midgar were towards him and he didn't know if spies from other cities lingered in the metropolis.

"Alpha Sentinel Xavier wasn't the most pleasant man." the woman admitted sadly. "Unfortunately, power corrupted him and the memorial is the end result, but the people who overthrew him were valiant and successful and the Midgar that you see today is the fruit of their efforts. Did you know that it was them that re-named the towns?"

"Them?"

"AVALANCHE." the woman replied. "It was the name of the resistance that took down Alpha Sentinel Xavier. Alpha Sentinel Fair was second-in-command."

"Really?" Cloud could imagine Zack going underground and forming such an organization. Even if it meant betraying his blood, Zack would protect his city and his people. It sounded so much like him that a small smile pulled at his lips.

"Yes and for their efforts, the members of AVALANCHE were pardoned by the Council of Midgar and Alpha Sentinel Fair was given the Crown to rule Midgar."

"Wait. What about his father?"

The woman shook her head, her green eyes darkening at the question. "Unfortunately, Alpha Fair's father died in the crossfire and his mother died of a broken heart. So, he lost a lot during the years of his grandfather's reign."

"I didn't-" Cloud lowered his head, his heart skipping a beat at his careless question. "I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's quite alright." the woman reassured gently. "You didn't know. Oh dear, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself." the woman held out her hand. "My name is Aerith. Aerith Faremis."

Cloud looked up, staring up at the upturned palm in shock. That wasn't a normal greeting. That was Guide's Greeting. His face heating, he reached forward and placed his palm against his own, and intertwining the fingers.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"It's nice too meet you, Guide Strife." Aerith pulled away, her lips twitching at the flush still gracing Cloud's pale cheeks. "Caught you off guard?"

"A little," a chuckle escaped Cloud's throat. "Didn't expect that greeting. Not a lot of people do it anymore."

"Well, I'm not a stickler for tradition, but there is some things that I still like to hold onto, you know?" Aerith stepped closer, her eyes excited. "For instance, I still in indulge in prayer."

"Minerva's Prayer?" Cloud struggled to hold the excitement from his own voice. Minerva's Prayer was a small ritual done at the beginning New Year. It was meant for Guides to pray for an exciting new year that was filled with safety and prosperity. It was something he and his mother indulged in when the clock struck midnight. In truth, he hadn't prayed since he left Nibelheim and he missed it.

"Of course." Aerith swept past him and placed the bouquet of flowers at the edge of Minerva's Shield. "My Sentinel joins me when he has the time, but he usually just asks me to give him a small prayer before he heads off to work." Aerith's lips twitched. "He says that he needs it."

"His job must be stressful." Cloud stated, staying his curiosity at asking who her Sentinel was. It was a private question and unless the Guide divulged, one didn't ask. "I hope it isn't effecting his health?"

"No," Aerith let out a small, bashful laugh. "He's quite adept at things not getting to him, but his boss has a tendency to make him see red? I think that's the saying?"

Cloud nodded, wondering what kind of asshole boss her Sentinel had. "You said that the towns had names?"

"Yes, Alpha Xavier gave them numbers, but AVALANCHE blessed them with names: Minerva, Bahamut, Shiva, Odin, Eden, Ramuh, Ifrit, and Leviathan."

"Do the town names have any real significance? Other than the fact that they were named after Spirits?"

"No, AVALANCHE decided that decided that the Spirits that lent a hand deserved a town." Aerith sighed in fond exasperation. "They were silly like that, you know?"

It did seem silly, but he could tell that AVALANCHE was proud of their victory and it wasn't too far-fetched to thank the Spirits in such a way. "It is, but I see the sentiment."

Aerith hummed in agreement before her checking her watch and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have a small meeting that I have to get to. Do you mind saying a small prayer for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks! See you later, Cloud."

Cloud nodded, turning back to the shield and watching it gleam under the sun. It was certainly well-made and whoever did it made it with heart. It was only as he clasped his hands together and lowered his head in prayer that he finally recognized Aerith's name. Aerith. Aerith Faremis of the Medical Guide Corp.

And Alpha Guide.

Cloud's head shot up and he looked around, but Aerith had vanished with the wind, only leaving the scent of her perfume behind. Well, Cloud huffed, that was embarrassing. How could he not recognize the daughter of one the most talented Guide's on Gaia? Was he really that dense?

Or maybe she didn't want to be recognized? Maybe she just wanted to have a normal conversation? Who knew?

He pushed the thoughts away as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to start his prayer when a cough interrupted him. He kept his eyes closed, ignoring the interloper when the man coughed again, this time, Cloud swore that it was filled with amusement. No. He promised Aerith that he was going to do this prayer and then he had to go see the man at the brewery. But try as he might, the man kept interrupting his prayer by coughing not once, twice or thrice, but an astounding eleven times when Cloud suddenly turned around, his cheeks flushed with anger at the rude behavior.

"I hope you choke out a lung, asshole-AH!" Cloud stepped back from the statue of Minerva to see Zack standing not even five feet away wearing a manic grin and bright eyes. Minerva help him.

"Zack?! I-I mean, Alpha Sentinel-" Cloud sighed, his shoulders slumping in surrender when Zack let out a roar of laughter. What was the use, really? The humiliation had already set in and there was no turning back now. What a day this was turning out to be. Tifa was going to laugh herself sick when she found out.

"I'm sorry." Zack gasped out between chuckles, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. "I just couldn't help myself, you know? When you didn't lift your head after the second time, I had to do it. The opportunity was there, Cloud. It was there."

Cloud snorted, struggling to hold back his own laughter as he watched Zack try and fail to calm down. If happy could be made into a person, then Zack was it. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a walk." Zack responded, sniffing and wiping away his tears. "You?"

"I was supposed to be making a payment to the brewery that Tifa uses, but I ran into the memorial and I met someone and then you came along." Cloud turned back to the statue. "This is a beautiful work of art."

"And it's also something that shouldn't have been made." Zack joined him at the statue, his face pensive at the sight of it. "So many people died that day and the days before. I can't stomach the sight of it."

"Zack-"

"Do you know the story of the Goddess and Spirits?" Zack asked, his blank eyes staring at the memorial. "Of how the world came to be?"

"I-No," Cloud turned his eyes away from the Alpha Sentinel, giving him a moment to compose himself. "Will you tell me?"

"This world is and was torn by constant strife." Zack began softly. "At first, this world was a paradise filled with boundless forests, oceans, rivers and pathways to the Lifestream. The Spirits and the Gods were one and they loved one another as brother and sister, but like all paradises, it became corrupt and filled with greed and strife." Zack gave him a sharp smile before continuing, his voice bitter and filled with sorrow. "The Spirits became discontent with how they lived. They wanted more. More energy, more devotion, and more awareness to the world, but it was one thing that the Gods would not grant. What would Spirits do with devotion? More energy? To the Gods, the Spirits were all equal in their eyes, no matter how much power you wielded, you were no better than anything else, but, but the Spirits didn't see it that way.

The larger Spirits, such as the Draconic King Bahamut and Ice Queen, Shiva, decided that they deserved the lands to the North and South while Lord Ramuh thought he deserved to rule the skies, but Minerva along with Jenova disagreed thus launching the world into the First War of Gaia. This war burned the bountiful forests and turned the oceans and rivers dry. Turned the lands to deserts and wastelands. Thousands of Spirits returned to the Planet in the First War, but in the end the Goddesses won and sealed the Spirits away into Orbs of Power."

"Materia." Cloud breathed, blushing with pleasure when Zack nodded. "What happened after?"

"Minerva, seeing Gaia in such disarray decided to start anew. This world that she and Jenova created was ruined and both despaired until Jenova decided that this world could be put to better use and thus, the Cetra were born. The Cetra loved and embraced Gaia and built homes and cities and devoted much of their time and lives to the care of Gaia which pleased them immensely, but as always, history repeats itself."

"The War of the Goddess." Cloud finished. "And the destruction of the planet anew."

Zack nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. "That's right and the planet was born anew for a third time." Zack looked around, his lips returning the frown. "It was just like that for Midgar, you know? It was a paradise, a reprieve for Guides and Sentinels lost until my old man decided that he wanted more, you know? More power, more prestige. It grew to a point where people suffered and when you allow your people to suffer then it's time to revaluate your goals on what you consider a good thing."

Cloud swallowed at the harshness in Zack's tone and it made him to a very cold realization:

Did Zack strike down his grandfather?

Was the man there at those final moments? Did he watch the life fade from Alpha Xavier's eyes? Did he mourn or raise his sword in triumph? Cloud shook his head in empathy, he hoped that he would learn the answer one day, but until then, he would be more than happy with being Zack's friend. To give the man a little bit sense of relief.

"Zack?" Cloud asked softly, holding out a hand in the man's direction. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Will you pray with me?" Cloud grasped Zack's hand and smiled at the warmth and confidence that it held. "For the people lost?"

"I-" Zack's eyes widen and much to Cloud's surprise, a pleased flush graced the Alpha Sentinel's tan cheeks as he squeezed Cloud's hand in return. "Of course, I'd would love to."

Cloud didn't comment on the happiness he felt coming from Zack in large waves. He didn't comment when Zack didn't let go of his hand and he didn't comment when Zack stepped a bit closer to him than was appropriate. He did, however, smile when Zack murmured a small prayer for Cloud himself. Thanking the Goddess for allowing him to meet such a good person.

And Cloud, well, he figured that it was okay to return the sentiment. It was true, after all.

* * *

Glossary:

Sentinels - Once the Swords of the Cetra, Sentinels are beings with enhanced sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. Sentinels are among Jenova and Minerva's first creations. Rankings are dictated by the number of senses that have awakened. Alpha's are all five, Beta's are three to four, and Omegas are one or two

Guides - Guides are emphatic beings who keep Sentinels under control through touch, speech and mind. Like Sentinels, Guides are also dictated by rank. The more powerful their empathy, the higher the rank.

War of the Goddesses - The war between the Goddess Jenova and Minvera that caused the gene that allowed Sentinels and Guide to be to become near extinct. Although thousands of years have passed, Gaia is still recovering.


	6. Chapter 6

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Six : Sky-Blue Eyes **

Cloud's hand throbbed with warmth underneath Zack's tight grip as they traveled down one of the empty roads towards the brewery and Cloud wondered when and if the man was going to release his hand or if he realized that he was still holding it. He didn't want to be rude and pull his hand away, but they were starting to get looks as they reached the slightly more crowded streets. Zack, however, seemed to be in his own world as he pointed to various buildings and rattled off their descriptions and how long they had been there. The man was an animated tour guide and Cloud would have loved it, if it hadn't been for the hand holding.

"Zack?" Cloud tightened his grip, causing the Sentinel to stare down at him with rapt attention. "Um, not that I'm not enjoying it, but don't you think you should let go of my hand now?" Cloud gripped the hand holding his in emphasis. "People are starting to stare."

And stare they did, with rapt attention and gleaming eyes. Watching as their Alpha Sentinel grinned and continued forward with this unknown Guide with blond hair and blue eyes that was just as amused as they were.

"Let them stare." Zack responded coolly. "I mean, we're not hurting anyone, right? And I'm not embarrassing you or making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"No, of course not." Cloud cheeks became inflamed at Zack's pointed question. "I just don't want to embarrass you. I don't want people asking questions."

"And if they did?" Zack drawled smoothly, earning a deep blush and averted eyes. "What would you say?"

"I would say that we were friends." Cloud responded firmly, his delicate sensibilities emerging at the thought of Zack implying they were courting. It wasn't right to be dishonest about such a thing and Cloud was far from the person to mess with people's heads. His answer, it seemed, was enough for Zack to release his hand with a small grimace and a weak smile. Almost immediately, his hand cooled, startling Cloud at the sudden lack of warmth. He said nothing of it, forcing his own lips into a weak smile. Truthfully, he hadn't meant to upset Zack, but it really was best for someone in Zack's position not to give his people a sense of false hope. He was sure that having an Alpha Guide would make the people happy and it was for that very reason why he didn't want to upset the people of Midgar with false rumors.

"I apologize." Cloud murmured, drawing Zack's attention. "I-I didn't mean to upset you, but I just don't want you to get into trouble, you know?" Cloud looked around, his eyes taking in the well-made buildings of Minerva Town. It was obvious that the wealthy resided in this part and that was even further made known by the designer made clothing the people wore and the expensive cars that sat park in driveways. "You're the Alpha Sentinel of Midgar, Zack, and the people depend on you more than anything. I'm sure that they want you to have a good Guide-"

"What makes you think that you aren't a good Guide?" Zack interrupted firmly. "Who told you that you weren't a good Guide? A good person?"

Cloud shook his head, his frustrating building. This man could be insufferable when he wanted. "I didn't say that, Zack. I just meant that you deserve a good Guide who knows how to move a crowd with words and knows when to use actions. You need a Guide who is good for you and not-" Cloud's lips thinned and his face grew hot. "And not some country bumpkin."

"Nibelheim is a blessing if it brought you and Tifa to Midgar." Zack stated in response to his embittered words. "You're not a country bumpkin, Cloud. You're a lovely and kind-hearted man that has made me smile more than anyone has in a long time." Zack pulled his lips into a small smile as an example. "You have to understand that it's...difficult to replace a homicidal grandfather who was supposed to be an example to you, you know?"

Cloud nodded, his own mind going back to the death of his mother. She was the epitome of a Guide and Cloud had always wanted to emulate her when he was old enough. In his eyes, she seemed perfect for his father and vice versa and he hoped that he would find a Sentinel who was as courageous and kind as his father, but there was little hope of that in Nibelheim, but in Midgar? That hope was growing steadily and when he stared at Zack, he saw the Sentinel that he wanted, but the whole idea of that was plain silly.

Zack Fair was an Alpha and he deserved a Guide who was just empathetic and just as powerful. Zack didn't need a low-level Guide from Nibelheim who was a prescribed Child of Minerva.

He didn't need an abomination.

"I want to understand where you're coming from, but in these types of situations I don't know what to say or how to comfort you, Zack." Cloud stepped closer, placing a hand on Zack's broad, tense shoulder. "But, I can say that you're a good man, Zack. I know it and Tifa knows it. I-I know that Alpha Xavier wasn't a pleasant man, but you're not him Zack and you're not in that man's shadow. You've turned Midgar around for the better and the people love you for it."

_I love you for it. I love the fact that you're so kind and charming. You really are a good man, Zack. _

Zack reached out, and placed his hand on Cloud's head, giving the hair a gentle ruffling, smiling when his was gently pushed away with a grumble and heated cheeks. This was one was entirely too adorable.

"Thanks, but I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know?" Zack clamped a hand on Cloud's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake before guiding them down the road towards their destination. "You're a good person and a good Guide."

"I-Thanks, Zack." Cloud ignored the heat surfacing on his cheeks at the feel of Zack's hand on his shoulder. He thanked Minerva quietly that Zack only thought he was flushed because of the compliment.

"No problem, and by the way, we never talked about it."

Cloud blinked, staring up at the Alpha in curiosity. "Talked about what?"

"You know." Zack wiggled his fingers in emphasis. "Our little gifts."

Oh.

That talk.

"...We both wield magic freely." Cloud murmured, his eyes lowered to the cobblestone streets. "It's rare and it's said that we've been blessed by Minerva. Or, at least, that's what my mother told me when I was a child. What did your parents say?"

"I was blessed." Zack repeated, with a mild grin. "It's weird having been told that all your life, you know?" Zack pointed to his head. "Makes the ego a little big."

"You? With a big ego? _Never." _Cloud grinned, watching as Zack huffed in amusement and nudged his shoulder. "I understand where the arrogance came from, but...when I first found out that I could cast? It was weird. Frightening."

"I agree," Zack wiggled his fingers again, as if feeling the numbing coldness of the ice spell he cast days prior. "I lit my mother's curio cabinet on fire when I was about ten years old." Zack chuckled, the sound old and bitter, forcing Cloud to realize that Zack had been through more than a man his age should have. "At first, she thought I was hoarding materia, but when she saw none, she was at a loss as to what to do with me and my magic." Zack stated down at his hands before clenching and letting them fall back to his sides. "It wasn't until I met Lady Ifalna that everything changed."

"The Lady Ifalna Faremis?" Cloud questioned softly. "You met her?"

"She was my teacher and mentor when concerning magic. Although she didn't wield magic like we do, she knew enough about her ancestors and their way of life to guide me properly. She wasn't an easy teacher, but she was firm and kind in her direction and that's all I needed."

"If you knew Ifalna, then you know Aerith, her daughter as well, right?"

"That's right. She's a sweet girl." Zack grinned at the thought, an image appearing before his mind's eye. "You should meet her one day."

"We've met before, actually." Cloud cheeks warmed as he remembered the meeting between him and Aerith. Zack was right, she was a wonderful and kind-hearted woman and he would have liked to meet her again one day. She was one of the few Guides who still followed the Old Ways and he would have liked to talk to her more about it.

"You met?" Zack raised a curious eyebrow. "When?"

Cloud struggled to hold back a smile at the question. "Just before you arrived at the Minerva Memorial. You must have missed her. I'm embarrassed to admit that I failed to recognize the fact that she was Lady Ifalna's daughter. I wanted to be a part of the Medical Guide Corp once upon a time."

"Did you?" Zack brightened at the information. He didn't know a lot about Cloud, and he would take any information he could get at this point. "What changed your mind?"

Cloud's eyes dimmed at the question, and Zack immediately regretted asking. It wasn't really his business, but a deep part of him still wanted to get to know his new friend. He wanted to get to know the person behind the proper mask that Cloud displayed.

"I had intended to go, but the passing of my mother and father changed my objectives." Cloud's eyes flickered to the ground, his shoulders tightening at the admission. "I wanted them to see me become a top level healer. I wanted a lot of things while they were still alive, but now? It...feels stilted, like nothing matters."

_"_It does matter." Zack protested, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulders, forcing the smaller man to look up into Zack's smiling, but sympathetic eyes. "Your dreams still matter, and I'm sure your parents would want you to be happy, right?"

_"Baby, be happy, that's all I want." _

"Yeah." Cloud blinked back the sudden sting of tears before tentatively placing his head on Zack's broad shoulder. "That's right."

"Well?" Zack prompted, giving no hint of being bothered by the fact that Cloud was practically leaning on him for support. "It's not too late to join, you know? I can talk to Aerith and Sephiroth about letting you in. It's a little late for sign ups, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud repeated, his brow furrowing. The name sounded familiar, but nothing really came up. "I thought it was mostly ran by Aerith."

"Nah, Aerith would collapse from exhaustion from the thought of handling the entire aspect of the Medical Guide Corp. So, Sephiroth does the recruiting and all the busywork while Aerith deals with the classes and paperwork. It helps that he's on my Council, so, things that the Medical Guide Corp needs gets passed through pretty quickly. They make a good bonded pair and business partners."

Cloud nodded, impressed that this Sephiroth was a jack of all trades, the motion stilled at Zack's last words and Aerith's earlier ones. He blinked at the short memory and turned to Zack in slow realization.

_"My Sentinel asks for a small prayer. His boss isn't the most tactful." _

Oh.

Well.

Cloud grinned, his eyes sparkling when Zack narrowed his own eyes at the sudden change in attitude. "What's with the smile? You hiding something?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're smiling that widely for some reason. Come on, speak up."

Cloud shook his head, slipping from under Zack's arms and down toward the road that led to the brewery-they were extremely late at this point- "No, it's really nothing, Zack. Come on, Tifa's going to kill me if I don't make the payment."

"Fine, but don't think I won't find out what that beautiful smile is all about, you hear?"

Cloud chuckled, his cheeks flushing at the compliment. The man was a charmer no matter the circumstances. "Sure, whatever you say, Zack."

Thankfully, the brewery was still open, but Cloud stopped at the sound crashing follow by a loud squeak and a tense silence. The commotion made him stop just inches from the steps and forcing Zack to exhale loudly and without reserve. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by a roar that figuratively shook the building.

_"Shera! That cost eight thousand gil! The hell's the matter with you!" _

_"I-I'm sorry, Captain! It won't happen again!" _

_"You damned right it won't happen again! And what are you doing up anyway! You've just recovered from that damned summer flu! Sit down and drink your goddamned tea, woman!"_

_"Y-yes, Captain!"_

"Um," Cloud looked to Zack in fright and a mild confusion. "Is it safe to go in there?"

Zack grinned, the motion weak and failing to reach his usually expressive eyes. "To be honest, this is one of the most safest place in all of Midgar. Welcome to the Highwind Brewery, owned by Cid and Shera Highwind, two members of the legendary AVALANCHE. Come on, let's go in before Cid burst a blood vessel. I remember Aerith telling him to relax because of his blood pressure..."

Cloud stood still on the stairs, watching Zack continue to mumble about Cid as he entered the building and was met with a roar of a greeting, followed by a softer greeting filled with respect.

It was moments like these, that made Midgar a lot more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Seven : The Highwind That Took to the Skies **

Cid Highwind was a rough, blond-haired man of thirty-five years whose accent reminded Cloud of his own, except it was thicker and rather rough sounding compared to the light lyrical accents that the people of Nibelheim were known for, but the accent, rough appearance and the dangerous cigarette dangling from the man's mouth wasn't what impressed Cloud, it was the fact that this man was a member of AVALANCHE and his personality was right up Zack's alley. The two of them were peas in a pod as they embraced before Cid ordered Zack to sit down so that he could fetch him a drink. Cloud stood in the middle of the brewery, looking around with eager cerulean eyes to take in the wooden walls, stone floors and tables that were scattered about to sit patrons. This place looked like more of a lounge than a brewery.

"You must be wondering why this place looks like more of a tavern than a brewery?" a soft asked, forcing Cloud to turn and acknowledge a mousy looking woman wearing a simple brown sweater and black jeans, a pair of round glasses hiding a pair of brown eyes and a soft smile.

"Yes, I don't see anything that looks like a brewery, ma'am."

"Shera." the woman corrected with a small smile. "Shera Highwind, at your service."

"Mr. Highwind's wife?" Cloud blinked in curiosity at the woman standing before him. She didn't look like anything the rough brewer would marry let alone go out on a date with, and it didn't take a fool to see Shera was a Guide and that she was of a low rank judging from the fact that he could barely feel her shields. Either that, or she was extremely good at hiding her abilities to the naked eye.

Shera's smiled widened, a small blush covering her pale cheeks. "We're not exactly a match made in heaven, but Cid is a very considerate man once you get to know him, and me? Well, I just got lucky to get bonded to a Beta Sentinel of Cid's caliber."

"Cid is lucky to have you Miss Shera." Zack called out from the bar-stool, turning to them with a small drink in his hand. "He'll be useless without you-OW, the hell, Cid?!"

"Shut up and drink your fruity crap, Fair." Cid growled, holding a thick clipboard in his hand. "I see you're still that little smart-ass, eh?"

"I wouldn't be if I wasn't, darling." Zack drawled smoothly, ducking his head when Cid took another shot at him. "You need to take it easy, yeah? Aerith told you to watch your blood pressure and cigarettes sure as hell aren't helping your case, Cid."

"Shut yer trap, boy. I'm still older than you and I can still take you and your little stick you call a sword on." Cid nudged his head to the back and there, nailed to the wall, was a spear that took Cloud's breath away in not only his beauty, but it's familiarity. He had seen it before in textbooks. He took a step forward until he reached the bar, leaning over Zack who grunted in surprise.

"Is that _Venus Gospel? _The spear that belonged to the Dragoon General of the Ancients?"

"You know your weapons, kid." Cid smirked in triumph. "Apparently, our Alpha Sentinel had inherited the Weapons of the Cetra and neglected to tell anyone. Barret found his weapon, Missing Score,-"

"Hey," Zack cut in innately. "Missing Score wasn't a Weapon of the Cetra, I had that made, and it wasn't cheap. He better be glad he got it."

Cid snorted, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement at Zack's light-hearted protest. The man would never admit it, but he cared for all of AVALANCHE like they were family and would let them have nothing but the best.

"Really? Do you have _Ultima Weapon? Premium Heart and Princess Guard?" _Cloud's excited face pressed against Zack's cheek, making the man chuckle in amazement. "Zack-I." Cloud suddenly looked embarrassed as he stepped back and realized who he was leaning against in such a casual manner. "I'm sorry, I get kind of crazy when I hear about the Cetra. We're descendants, you know?"

"That's actually a misconception, boy." Cid cut in gently. "We maybe all Sentinel and Guides, but few of us actually descend from the Cetra. I think about one or two are actually full-blooded."

"Although, there is a little trace of blood in Sentinels and Guides." Zack added. "There would have to be to be what we are, right?" Zack turned to Cloud with a small, teasing smile. "As for the weapons, no, I'm afraid that I no longer have them in my possession. All of the weapons belong to previous members of AVALANCHE."

"He has the Ultima Weapon, but it's only used for ceremonies." Shera chimed in softly. "It's really quite an amazing sword if I do say so myself."

"Wait, when did you see that weapon?" Cid scratched his head, his brows furrowing as he tried to catch the memory. "You weren't at any of the ceremonies."

"You often forget that I was a blacksmith apprentice during Xavier's Days." Shera chided. "I was the one that re-modified the Ultima Weapon and I strengthened your own lance for your birthday. Honestly, Cid Highwind, you'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached."

"Now, look here woman-"

"No, you look here, man, how many times have I told you-"

"Tell me what? You didn't tell me anything-!"

Cloud sat in the seat next to Zack, watching in amazement as husband and wife went back and forth, trading insults. "Should-should we leave? I mean, it's a little awkward."

"Nah," Zack murmured, nudging him in the shoulder. "Let em' cool off. Those two love each other to death and they'll be arguing until the Lifestream takes em."

Cloud resisted the urge to say how sweet it was, but Zack would only laugh at him for it. "How long have they been married?"

Zack clicked his tongue, lifting his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "About fifteen years? Being around them, it feels like they've been married a lot longer." Zack snorted at the thought. If they were married longer than fifteen years, he was pretty sure one of them would have been buried in the plains heading towards Kalm. But, as much as they argued, Zack didn't miss the loving expression that crossed Shera's features when Cid gave her a bouquet of flowers for the hell of it. Or, when Shera brought Cid a pack of his favorite cigarettes, giving her a rough grin in thanks. It was the little things that showed others how much they loved one another. It was something that Zack wanted.

He would have loved to stand there and argue with his Guide. Pressing his lips against their's to earn a laugh and stop them from being too angry at him. He wanted to wake up to the smell and feel of his Guide and have a lazy morning. He turned his eyes to Cloud, feeling his heart skip a beat when those blue eyes met his own. He watched, enraptured, as those pale cheeks turned an endearing red before Cloud quickly turned away, hiding an obvious smile and lowered eyes. His hand twitched, wanting to turn his face back and press his lips against those soft, pink, lips and do unspeakable things, but it was too soon. He didn't want to frighten Cloud and ruin the friendship they just started, but he wasn't stupid enough to see that the feeling was whole-heartedly returned. If it were any other person, Zack would have jumped at the chance, but with Cloud? With Cloud it was different.

There would be no quick courting following by an amazing adventure in bed. No, Zack would make sure that this courting would be long and loving, more than enough to sweep Cloud off his feet and into his arms where he belonged. Where he always belonged.

It wasn't until he realized how quiet it gotten that he saw that he was staring a bit too long. Instantly, he felt his face heat and he buried his face into his drink, lips twitching at the sound of Shera's soft, understanding laughter.

"About time you woke up from that little daydream." Cid mused, his own blue eyes turning knowing. "Want to share?"

Zack shrugged, downing the remainder of his drink before setting it down with a clink. "As much as you want to share plans for the _S.S Highwind." _

Cid tossed his head back, his body bursting with laughter. "Heh, nothing gets past Alpha Sentinel Fair, eh? How long did you know?"

"I've known since the beginning." Zack admitted with a bit of snark, his eyes following the trail of water down his glass. "I want to know whose ordering massive engines and transporting them into my city."

"Ah," Shera had to grace to look ashamed, knowing full well that Xavier was a lover of weapons. "We weren't trying to keep it a secret on purpose. It's just that-"

"Junon and Rufus have an airship fleet and we need to match their power." Cid stated bluntly. "I mean, we have SOLIDER and the Medical Guide Corp, but that's all. On a good day, we can match Weiss, but Rufus? The little brat has too much power."

"SOLIDER is enough for now." Zack held up his hand to stall the protest, looking like this was a story told over and over. "I'll consider increasing our troops and weapons, but these are times of peace, I'll not prepare a march to war for no reason."

"And if the other Alpha's are?" Shera challenged gently. "What will we do then?"

Zack frowned grimly and it and in the most deadly tone Cloud had ever heard, answered.

"We'll wipe them off the map. It's as simple as that."

* * *

The trek back to Tifa's Seventh Heaven was silent.

It wasn't hard to see that Zack was obviously disturbed by the conversation, causing Cloud to wonder if Midgar really was in trouble considering defense. It forced him to think about the atrocities that Xavier committed that made Zack think that making weapons and increasing troops spelt nothing but trouble.

"Are you okay?" Cloud blurted out, cutting the silence between them awkwardly and causing Zack to turn to him with a weak smile. It was small in comparison to the bright ones he had seen in the last few days. "I mean, after what Cid did-"

"It's fine." Zack cut him off with a soft sigh. "It won't be the first time AVALANCHE has done something like this, you know? They care, but I have ultimate command on whether or not the _S.S Highwind _and it's development continues."

"Regardless, such a large project shouldn't have been done without your permission." Cloud chided gently before flushing and realizing that he had been talking out of term. "I'm sorry-"

"No, no, you're good, Cloud, don't worry and you're right, but they only want what's best for me and Midgar, you know?" Zack scowled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I-that sounds like a sorry excuse, doesn't it?"

"It does." Cloud murmured, but the smile was stretching across his lips. "But, I know that you know that their heart is in the right place, you know? AVALANCHE and Midgar love you very much, you know?"

"Yeah," Zack chuckled, a pleased flushed crossing his cheeks. "And you too, right? You love me too, Cloud?"

"Like a bad stomach." Cloud drolled before burst of laughter escaped his throat which was followed by a squeak as Zack took a swipe at him and took chase all the way back to Tifa's bar, caring less about the attention.

_I love you, Zack, as a friend, Alpha, and well, maybe as something more too. _


	8. Chapter 8

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Anxiety of the Heart **

The sweat on the broom handle caused it to slip in Cloud's hands, but he kept a steady grip as his blue eyes stayed on the door, his hair drooping when a customer entered instead of Zack whose bright smile and teasing eyes had been a welcome addition to Cloud's life in the past three weeks. He continued his chore, his mind straying to the Alpha Sentinel who had all but disappeared and caused a flutter of worry at the pit of his stomach. He hoped that Zack was alright. Granted, he knew that the man had several duties as Alpha Sentinel, but he had hoped-foolishly- that the man would at least come to visit, but the door had stayed barren with the exception of their regulars. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was slightly upsetting not seeing his friend.

He missed him.

He swept around the tables, mindful of the chairs and tables and the customers who were watching the game on the television. This was silly, this pining that he was going through and it irritated him that he couldn't get his mind off Zack. Sure, the man was funny, charming, handsome and kind-Cloud shook his head, a dark flush coming to his cheeks as he swept faster, hitting more than one chair leg, mindlessly kicking them out of the way as he finally made it out of the door and down the steps, coming to a stop with the handle still clutched tightly in his hand and his heart racing against his chest. This was really silly. Is that what people who were infatuated went through? This crazy spin of emotions that didn't have an off button? He wanted to turn it off so that he didn't act like an idiot in front of other people and in front of Zack.

"My goodness, what did that broom do to you?"

Cloud's head shot up, his cheeks flushing further at having been caught having such deep thoughts. The embarrassment, however, faded quickly when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Lady Faremis?" Cloud blinked, lowering the broom and staring at Aerith, who gave him a kind smile at being addressed formally. "What are you doing here? I mean, at Seventh Heaven?"

"What?" Aerith teased, her pink lips pulling into a teasing smile. "A girl can't have a nice drink every once in a while?"

"Of course." Cloud quickly reassured, the embarrassment back in full force. "Of course, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't. It's just that, well, I didn't think the bar setting was your type of hang outs, you know?"

Aerith nodded, an amused sigh escaping her lips. "You and everyone else apparently, but I do like the occasional glass of Cosmo Wine." Aerith looked around, her green eyes curious and holding a hint of amusement to them. "So, this is where he was going after the meetings."

"Who?" Cloud asked curiously before he caught himself and shook his head in apology. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I ask who were talking about? I might know his face."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, Cloud." Aerith laughed softly. "I'm talking about Zack." she took a step forward and Cloud noticed the bouquet of roses in her hands, making him more curious about the reason that she was here at this time of day. "He would always make an excuse to escape the meetings or the after-dinners and I wondered where he was going."

If it was possible, Cloud's cheeks darkened and he suddenly found the ground very interesting. He had no idea that Zack was skimping on his duties to spend time with him. His father would have tanned him alive if he found out that he was interfering with an Alpha.

"I had no idea that he was doing such a thing, Lady Faremis." Cloud bowed quickly, his cheeks still a dark red. "I extend my deepest apologies to the council for interfering-"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." Aerith interrupted with a small laugh. "There's really no need to be so formal, Cloud and there really was no harm done with Zack leaving after the meetings. Why, they should be grateful that they were able to hold him for the entire two hours in the first place."

"Still, I didn't know he was skimping on his duties to visit me and Tifa." Cloud kept his eyes lowered, still flustered at the information. "I'll be more careful."

Aerith sighed, the sound colored with fond exasperation. "He did say that you would be a little hard on yourself about the situation, but I didn't believe him. I need to start taking him to heart a little bit more." Aerith stepped forward and handed the bouquet of roses to him, and Cloud, startled, took them and stared at it with confusion. "Um, thank you?"

"It's an apology bouquet." Aerith stated. "From Zack, to you. He says he's sorry for not visiting and he'll see you soon."

"Oh." Cloud's cheeks warmed and stared down at the roses with a fluttering heart. It was a nice gift. "If you can, tell him thank you? Although, no gift was really needed."

"Oh, I think he'll disagree with you on that statement." Aerith gave him a sly smile which only prompted another deeper blush. "He really is taken with you, you know? It's to the point where Angeal and Sephiroth are interested."

"Angeal?" Cloud pressed, turning his attention away from the flowers. "Who is that?"

"Angeal Hewely." Aerith explained further. "Is a member of the Alpha Sentinel Council. Although, Zack has the final decision in most of the changes that happen in Midgar, it's the council that he has to run it by first. He created this system in order not to let his own power out of control." Aerith's smile turned sad for a moment. "It's a remnant of Xavier's Days and although it's not really needed, Zack insisted."

"It's a smart thing to do." Cloud disagreed quietly. "It's not good for a man to have too much power. It doesn't matter how good he is at heart, there's always a chance that it might run rampant and corrupt him or her."

"True," Aerith acknowledged with a tight smile that belied her real feelings on the matter. She disagreed with Cloud, that much was obvious, but she wasn't wiling to argue about it. At least, not yet. "But, I have faith in Zack and you do too, right?"

"Of course." there was no question about that. "He's protecting himself from another repeat of Xavier's Days and we should all be appreciative that he's taking those steps." Cloud let out a small sigh, tired of the conversation. "Please, tell him thank you for the flowers?"

Knowing that the conversation was over and no hard feelings were dealt, Aerith smiled again, the motion sincere. "Of course, have a pleasant day, Cloud." she turned on her heel and walked back towards the train station and it was then that Cloud noticed the brace on her left arm holding two green orbs-materia.

Well, let it never be said that Lady Faremis went without protection.

He pressed the roses closer to his chest and took a deep breath, smiling as the smell drifted up his nose and calmed his racing heart. Never let it be said that Zack Fair wasn't charming. Cloud turned back towards the bar, stopping when he saw Tifa sitting on the bar steps with a smile on her lips and teasing eyes. Instinctively, he pressed the roses closer and huffed in amusement at Tifa's look.

"They're a gift." Cloud stated swiftly. "That's. All."

"Okay." Tifa kept smiling, her eyes growing darker which only meant that she was listening to his voice more closely, to see if he was lying. "A gift."

"That's right, it's a gift." Cloud frowned, the excuse sounding disbelieving to his own ears. "He wanted to apologize for not being around the last couple of days."

"Now, Cloud, sweetheart, no one really apologizes for not being around." Tifa smiled, her eyes lighting up back to the usual reddish-brown. "Sure, you'll get a phone call stating where you are, but roses? Cloud, Zack is courting you."

"No, he's not." Cloud pressed the roses closer to his chest in part-offense and part-denial. There was no way that Zack was courting him. "He's just friendly. You know how friendly is he, don't you? He's just making me feel welcome and-" Cloud's cheeks burned at Tifa's startled laughter at his denial. His shoulder's slumped and he buried his burning face into the flowers.

"He-he's courting me isn't he?"

"You better believe it."

* * *

The shock that he was being courted by an Alpha Sentinel didn't set in until two days later when Cloud was shopping for a pair of new gloves for Tifa, who had taken to training in the slums for exercise. Of course, there were other-more safer-ways to get into shape, but Tifa would hear none of it. So, Cloud would make sure that she at least had a pair reliable gauntlets.

He hadn't expected to bump into Zack. Literally.

The man was dressed was finely today with a sharp blue button down shirt, with a black jacket and slacks along with a pair of brown leather loafers. He looked his part as an Alpha Sentinel and Cloud vehemently denied the heat rising to his cheeks. He would just blame the early chill that was coming through the city.

Suddenly, the sight of Zack forced him to remember the bouquet of roses that were sitting on his bedside table in a clear vase that Tifa had bought from the shops and the red that decorated his face, became deeper and he turned back to the weapons store after stumbling out a shy hello.

"Morning." Zack's deep voice caressed his senses and for the first time, did Cloud wonder when Zack's voice becoming so smooth and sensual? "What are you doing in front of the weapons shop?"

"I'm looking for Tifa some gauntlets. She's training in the slums." Cloud refused to turn to Zack, keeping his back to the man-a sign of disrespect, he was sure, but what else could he do? "I just want her to be careful."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about Tifa." Zack reached up and placed a hand on Cloud's forearm, causing his head to shoot up and meet Zack's violet eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "I'm sure she's an excellent fighter." Zack's hand slid down his arm and touched his wrist lightly. "Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes, they're lovely, thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Zack's hand slid back up, resting at his forearm again, their eyes still locked in the reflection of the glass. "I didn't want you to think that I forgot about you and just vanished, you know? That's the last thing I wanted to do to you, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed, a shiver racing down his spine when Zack's eyes visibly darkened at the implication. "I-I'm glad you didn't. I didn't expect to bump into you here. Are you doing some shopping?"

"Actually." Zack gently turned him around and Cloud sighed when Zack pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I was hoping to run into you. I wanted to ask you something."

"A-ask me something?" Cloud cursed at his stutter. Now was not the time to act like a love-struck fool. "What is it?"

"Well, there's this new restaurant in Minerva Town that I'm dying to try, but I don't have anyone to go with and eating out alone, well, it kind of sucks." Zack tugged him closer, leaning down and lowering his voice down to a conspiratorial whisper. "Would you be interested in going with me?"

"Sure." it was out of Cloud's mouth before he could stop it and he blinked in stunned shock at his quick response. What in the hell was that?

"Great." Zack purred, burying his face into Cloud's hair before re-directing him into the weapon's shop where the shopkeeper eagerly greeted them. "Let's get those gauntlets for Tifa and we can go over our dinner plans, okay?"

"Okay."

Maybe dinner wouldn't be so bad? He was pretty sure that Zack would remain on his best behavior, right?

As it turned out, dinner was going to be a _bad idea. _


	9. Chapter 9

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Interrupted by Fireworks**

"No." Cloud looked at the expensive gauntlets with a tight frown before turning back to a smiling Zack and shaking his head in vehemence. "You're not paying for them and that's final, Zack."

"It's Tifa." Zack stated, as if that was all that needed to be said and truthfully, it was, but Cloud wasn't going to admit it. "Besides, didn't you say that you wanted the best for her? We still have a couple of monsters down in the slums and I don't want Tifa to get hurt, do you?"

"No." Cloud cheeks burned at the shame he felt. He didn't want Tifa to get hurt, but he didn't want Zack to pay for the gauntlets. "I just don't want you to pay for it. I'm not exactly comfortable with it."

Zack's eyes softened at the confession and he wrapped an arm around Cloud's slimmer shoulders. "I want to pay for them." Zack leaned down, his violet meeting Cloud's sad blue. "I'm not trying to earn brownie points with this, honest. I want Tifa to have the best and so do you, right? To me, she gets the best and it's a win-win situation."

Cloud bit his bottom lip, lowering head and looking at the weapon's through his bangs. The gauntlets were five-thousand gil and Cloud had nowhere near that amount of money yet despite the massive tips he was getting every night and honestly, anything lower than five-thousand was probably crap and had a chance cracking or breaking under Tifa's strength.

"Okay." Cloud conceded, ignoring Zack's massive grin at his surrender. "Just this once, Zack. No more after this, okay? And, I'm going to pay you back-"

"What." Zack's grin faded from his lips and his expression grew blank and Cloud knew then and there that he had offended the Alpha Sentinel. "You don't need to pay me back, Cloud."

Cloud clenched his jaw and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I would feel comfortable if-"

"If you could pay me back, but this isn't a situation where you can nor do I want you to do so." Zack removed his arm from his shoulder and Cloud felt cold from the sudden departure of warmth Zack's body offered. He folded his arms to avoid shivering in front on the older man. The last thing Zack needed was the ego boost.

"Okay." Zack conceded, that fond grin back on his lips as his eyes sparkled. "Just think of this as a gift."

"A Gift?"

"Right." Zack slammed his fist into his other palm at the genius of the idea. "It's like you said before, you were giving the gauntlets to Tifa as a gift, right? Well, think of this as gift from me to you and then Tifa."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the explanation before a small chuckle escaped his lips at the absurdity of it. "Fine." Cloud conceded with another twitch of his lips. "You win, I'll think of it as a gift."

"See?" Zack drawled, the playful around him returning quicker than Cloud could spin. "I knew that you'd see it my way." Zack turned to the merchant who was trying his damned hardest not to stare at the scene before him and Zack wasn't stupid enough to not realize that their little argument was going to be around Minerva Town before nightfall. He loved his city, but they weren't above gossip, especially when it concerned their Alpha Sentinel.

The gauntlets were wrapped up tightly and they were once again back on the crowded roads of Minerva Town, but one thing Cloud noticed was the numerous stares and the hushed whispers that forced him to draw his gaze back to Zack, who, much to his surprise was wearing a small smirk at the snatches of conversation he managed to catch with his enhanced hearing. Seeing the look only made Cloud curious and wary as to what was being said, but being in Midgar these last few weeks made him a little bolder than what would be considered normal in Nibelheim so he decided to dive and ask.

It was a mistake.

"What are they talking about?" Cloud pressed the gauntlets against his chest, his cheeks flushing when Zack only shot him an amused look for the question. "Well?"

Zack's lips twitched at the question, but indulged Cloud-as he always did, of course. "Whose that guy the Alpha's walking with? Is he a friend? You know what? I've heard he's been at Tifa's Seventh Heaven a lot, maybe that's the guy he's been hanging with? Could it be his Guide? I've heard rumors. Oh, if it is then he's really beautiful. He's a little bit on the pale side, but still beautiful."

Oh.

Oh Minerva.

Cloud's cheeks, which had been a little bit flushed, were now a full, passionate red that would put any rouge to shame. He lowered his head, speeding up his stride to the point where Zack had to lightly jog to keep up. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew it was a mistake to hang out with Zack with so many people. He was such an idiot.

"Don't let what they're saying get to you, Cloud." Zack caught up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair lightly. "Besides, isn't what they're saying true? You're my friend, right? You're beautiful and hopefully, you'll become my Guide, that is, if you accept."

"I'll take two out of three of those options." Cloud ducked his head, smiling when Zack spluttered at the response, running and stopping in front of him, halting Cloud's progress once again.

"Wait-wait-wait." Zack jogged in place, his lips stretched in a wide smile. "So, that means yes, right? I have permission to court you?"

Cloud's own lips stretched into a small, shy smile and he hid it in the wrapped gauntlets. "I'll give you your answer after dinner. You owe me one right? I want to see the man behind the mask of Alpha Sentinel. I want to see Zachary Caelum Fair II or, better yet, I want to see _Zack." _

After his response was such a long pause that Cloud forced himself to look up and found Zack staring at him, enraptured, and with a little shock. Embarrassed, Cloud lowered his head only for Zack's fingers to catch his chin and lift his face again and he shuddered as Zack's soft lips pressed a kiss against his forehead before pulling away and burying his face into his hair.

"You'll be the death of me yet, Cloud Strife." Zack murmured, pulling him closer and breathing in the scent of winter and pine that Cloud seem to exclude. He supposed that being from Nibelheim helped matters, after all.

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" Cloud muttered into his chest, amusement coloring his tone. "I don't want to be known as the Guide who killed Alpha Sentinel Fair."

"Well, you'd go down in the history books for the first Guide to assassinate a Sentinel successfully." Zack pulled away, wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulders as they continued back to Ifrit Town where an irritable Tifa waited. She wasn't going to be happy at their lateness, but as they traveled down the winding roads and well-lit alleyway shortcuts, Cloud couldn't find it in himself to care about Tifa's anger. He felt content at Zack's side and he didn't want the man to leave. His lips trembled at the thought, wanting to tell Zack that he would be more than happy to let the man court him, but the thought of his mother held him back.

She would want him to wait. Be patient.

Cloud wanted to heed her words, truly, but once he locked eyes with Zack, returning his smile, Cloud couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to wait at all.

* * *

"You're late." was the first words out of Tifa's mouth as Cloud snuck into the apartment that was situated above Seventh Heaven. Tifa crossed her arms, her reddish-brown eyes assessing Cloud, looking for any damage, and when she found nothing, she nodded her head, returning to the couch and propping her feet on the coffee table. "Well? Did you go pay the bill like I asked?"

"Yes." Cloud removed his shoes, joining Tifa on the couch and leaning his head against her shoulder, secretly hoping that it would cool her off. It was no such luck when she nudged him off her shoulder and gave him a critical look. A look that he hadn't see since he was a child.

"I was with Zack." Cloud confessed, watching with wonder as Tifa's shoulders all but collapsed with relief. "I am sorry that I worried you, Tifa."

"This is not okay, Cloud." Tifa uttered, still bitter about his tardiness. "Midgar isn't as safe as it's proposed in the papers. There are people that still linger here, remnants of Xavier's Days. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"We were in Minerva Town." Cloud couldn't help but protest. "We were as safe as we could get and Zack wouldn't let anything happen to me, Tifa."

"Regardless." Tifa continued as if she hadn't heard his explanation. "I just want you safe, alright? Even Minerva Town can get rowdy once the lights turn out. I've seen it happen once and it can happen again." Tifa shook her head, her face morphing into a solemn expression before returning to her scolding nature, her eyes softening. "Don't let it happen again, alright? I just want to know where you are and if you're safe." Tifa held up a hand when Cloud opened his mouth to protest. "I realize you're grown and more than capable of taking care of yourself, but-"

"I have a date with Zack." Cloud murmured, his cheeks heating when Tifa's jaw dropped at the confession. "Help?"

"Is-is that why you were late?"

"Yes."

"A date?"

Cloud nodded, watching with amusement as Tifa blinked rapidly. "Yes, a date."

"With Zack?"

"With Zack."

"Well!" Tifa clapped her hands and stood from the couch and slamming her feet into her sneakers and grabbing her coat and keys. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"We are going out shopping." Tifa turned back to him, approaching him and pulling him off the couch with a small grunt-he was heavier than he looked- "We have to go and get you an outfit, practice what you're going to say, and make sure you know what the etiquette is towards a situation like this."

"Etiquette? Advice? I mean, isn't this just a normal date?" Cloud looked and sounded confused enough for Tifa to groan and bury her face into her hand. "Tifa? Um, Tifa?"

"This isn't a normal date, Cloud. This is a man-a very powerful man-who is looking to court you and if we're lucky, willing to get an heir out of that cute, little belly. Not that you're a breeding cow or something, but you know how it goes for Guides and Sentinels." Tifa waved off Cloud's amused, yet, offended expression and continued to urge him to put on his shoes and coat. "The sooner we beat some lessons into you, the better off you'll be in Zack's world."

"Zack's world?" Cloud prodded, tying his laces before reaching for his coat that was lying on the couch. As he was putting his arms through the holes, he looked up to see Tifa with a thoughtful expression. "Tifa? What did you mean by Zack's world?"

"Politics, harassment, dealing with international matters." Tifa rattled off quietly. She stood by the door as if she suddenly regretted her earlier eagerness towards the situation. "Maybe-"

"No." Cloud rattled easily with a smile. "I know what you're going to say, Tifa. That I can't handle it. That maybe I shouldn't get involved, but Tifa? I do believe Zack is worth it, you know? He's such a wonderful man that dealing with all the bullshit he does on a daily business won't matter."

Despite his courageous words, Tifa shook his head, giving him an unsure look. "Are you sure you want to do this, Cloud? It won't be easy, being courted by Zack. Not with the titles and prestige that he has under his belt."

"I'm positive." Cloud responded, his heart racing against chest. He was positive that he was ready for Zack and his world. He was ready for the trials. He survived his father and mother's death and living as an unmated Omega. What's one more trial?

"Alright." Tifa still looked unsure, but she gave him a light smile and guided him out the door. "Let's get started turning you into the perfect Guide."


	10. Chapter 10

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Other Side of the Mountain **

"Tifa." Cloud closed his arms around himself, looking askance at the suits that ranged from a dark black to an off-white. "This place looks really expensive."

"Of course it does." Tifa regarded Cloud with an amused look, taking one dark blue suit off the hangar and pressing against his chest. "This shop is in Minerva Town, and-would you uncross your arms? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, alright? It's not as if we're prostitutes-"

"_Tifa." _Cloud hissed, looking around and flushing when he noticed that he gained more than one onlooker. He was quick to settle his face into the glare and was satisfied when the other patrons turned away. He shot his friend an unimpressed look when she pressed a hand to her mouth in an obvious attempt to stifle her laughter. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Tifa Lockhart."

"You obviously don't know what to do with yourself seeing as you can't pick out a decent suit for your date." Tifa pressed the suit against his chest again, shaking her head and hanging it back up. "We've already tried so many suits and nothing seems to fit you."

"Maybe I'm not the suit type of guy?" Cloud tried, slumping when Tifa shook her head, shooting him an unimpressed look at the obvious attempt at escape. "Really, Tifa, there's no way that I can pay for anything in this place-"

"Who says that you're paying for anything, Cloud?" Tifa raised her arms up into the air as if asking the Goddess for help and Cloud wanted to do the same, but Tifa's anger was mounting and he didn't want to press his luck. "You don't have to always make this about money, you know? Just let us help you with this, alright?"

"I do have to make it about money, Tifa." Cloud snipped, drawing his eyes down to the floor when Tifa froze at his tone. "You-you don't understand, do you? Being an Omega in this world? I-I have to try and survive and I don't want people just supporting me because-"

"Cloud." Tifa interrupted quietly, her eyes rising to meet his own over the hanger she picked up only seconds before. "Do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Shut. Up." Tifa placed the suit into his hands roughly enough to force him to stumble a few steps backward. "I'm not doing this because you're an Omega. I'm doing this because you're my friend." Tifa lowered her head, her hands forming into loose fists. "I'm doing this because you're family. You don't have anyone and I-I want to make sure you don't feel like you have to survive in this world on your own. Omegas, beautiful, sweet, Omegas like yourself don't deserve to be alone, Cloud. They-they deserve to be cherished and coddled and Zack will do that for you. He'll take good care of you, Cloud. I know he will."

"Will he?" Cloud challenged, his lips thinning at the thought. He liked Zack, he really did, but when it came down to it, Alphas always treated Omegas like their possession and although Cloud had high hopes for Zack, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Zack ignored his instincts.

"Of course." Tifa assessed him from over the suit she had picked-a simple one with no tie- "After all, aren't you supposed to bear a wolf?"

"I-" Cloud's cheeks exploded in flurry of reds and he was quick to lower his eyes at Tifa's inquiry. "How-you remember that old prophecy?"

"Of course I do." Tifa snorted. "Daddy wouldn't stop talking about it. It always riled him up when he mentioned it to Crimson and your Dad would get so mad. He hated Old Woman Alyssa with a passion."

"Dad never believed in destiny or fate." Cloud murmured, a small smile pulling at his lips at the thought of his warm-hearted, mild-mannered father. "He believed that we had the responsibility of forming our path and the duty the Goddess had was merely showing us a single possibility. He thought Old Woman Alyssa had too much faith and used the Goddess instead of taking charge of her life."

"Can't say that he isn't wrong." Tifa stated. "I mean, look at me. I don't know what I'd do if I stayed in Nibelheim for the rest of my life."

"Oh, I don't know, Tifa." Cloud began, a teasing light entering his eyes. "You could have always become Old Woman Alyssa's apprentice, eh?" Cloud voice became high-pitched and elderly. "_You there, sonny, want to know your future? I could read the winds and dirt for you, eh?"_

"Oh. My. God." Tifa deadpanned, watching with a suppressed smile as Cloud lost it in the middle of the store, drawing more than one stare. "You are out of your freaking mind, Cloud Strife."

Cloud clutched his stomach, his laughter finally dying down to snickers before rising back to his full height and wiping the tears that fallen from his eyes. He gave Tifa a grin. "Sorry, couldn't resist, but Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're here with me." Cloud's bright expression turned sad and the light in his eyes dimmed. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you. You truly are a blessing from Minerva herself, you know?"

Tifa stood there, stunned, at the admission before a light blush dusted her cheeks and she all but shoved the suit in Cloud's direction before turning her back and folding her arms.

"Just go try on that suit, alright? We're already drawing enough attention."

"Okay, okay, not need to get bossy."

Once she heard Cloud' shuffle towards the dressing room, she turned around and wiped her tears away, a shaking smile on her trembling lips. No matter what he did or said, Cloud Strife had the capability to make her feel angry, sad, happy, amused, but what he didn't know that he was her blessing as well. Out of all the people in Nibelheim, Cloud never judged her on her inability to bond with a Guide and for that, she was more than thankful. She saw neither judgement or pity in his eyes. Instead, when Cloud looked at Tifa, he saw nothing but friendship and happiness.

Zack had no idea how lucky of a man he was to have Cloud as a future Guide and mate.

"Well?" Cloud spoke up, causing Tifa to rush to hide the fact that she had been crying. "How do I look?"

Preparing herself for a mini-disaster, Tifa turned, stopping when she caught sight of Cloud standing rather awkwardly in a black suit that was accessorized by a deep black vest and blue tie that matched the Guide's eyes. The look was completed by a pair of simple loafers that looked more comfortable than Tifa's most stylish heels.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked again, his voice tinged with worry that brought her out of her shock. "Do I look okay? Do I need to go back and-"

"No." she cut him off, blinking to clear the haze that came over her at the sight of him looking handsome in the outfit. Let it be known that Cloud Strife cleaned up rather well considering the circumstances. "You look great, Cloud. Looks like we found a winner."

"Really?" the relief on his face was palpable as his shoulders drooped with exhaustion. "Good. We can go now, can't we? I'm hungry."

Tifa sighed, her expression exasperated, but fond. "We can go and get something to eat. We'll come back and get another couple of suits and some decent clothing another time, I suppose."

"But, Tifa-"

"No buts." Tifa interrupted swiftly. "You're going to be seen in public with Zack and I'll be damned if those stupid reporters think that you're riffraff or you're too good for Zack. Don't make go to jail for assault, Cloud Strife. Is that what you want? Me to go to jail?"

"No." Cloud muttered petulantly, the spikes in his hair drooping when he realized that Tifa was definitely guilt tripping, but he knew that she had his best interests at heart. But, really, did she have exaggerate it that much?

Cloud looked up, smothering a smirk when he saw that she was wearing a barely suppressed smug look. Of course, she was Tifa Lockhart, exaggeration was her game.

"Come along." Tifa prompted, taking a quick glance at her wrist watch. "You're date should be arriving in a little while. And remember, Cloud, you don't want me to to jail, right?"

Cloud snorted, the thought tempting, but he was quick to quell it when he saw Tifa lifting her nose into the air, as if she was _tasting _the lie on his tongue. In the days of his arrival, he had almost forgotten how good a Sentinel Tifa was despite her lack of a bond.

"Of course not. I wouldn't that for you, apple of my eye, heart of my heart."

Now it was Tifa's turn to snort before she jerked her head towards the door. "Come on, mister sly, let's pay for the suit and go."

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Cloud twisted and turned in the mirror, his lips turned down into a frown as he reached up to touch his hair, only to have his hand smacked away by Tifa who was wearing a frown of her own.

"It looks fine-_you look fine, stopping touching your hair." _Tifa appeared in the mirror with him, her reddish-brown eyes rolling when Cloud twisted and turned again. "If I didn't know better then I'd think this was your wedding and not a first date."

"I'm going out with an Alpha Sentinel." Cloud twisted his hands with the hem of his blazer and Tifa's eyes softened with sympathy. "Alpha and Omegas don't mix all that well sometimes, Tifa."

"You're going to mix." Tifa reassured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a gentle shake. She glanced at the clock, huffing when a knock came a second later. Right on time, as always.

"You're date is here." Tifa murmured, stepping away and approaching the door, glancing over her shoulder to give Cloud one last reassuring look before opening the door and all but stopping when she Zack on the other side. If she thought Cloud looked good, then Zack was another story.

The Alpha Sentinel took a page from her fashion book and decided that a suit sans that tie was the way to go. But, his variation, however, was vastly different with a deep black trousers and blazer and a deep red shirt that was open, but what caused Tifa to jerk in surprise was the gift in his hands; a gift that was in his family for generations.

"The Book of Minerva?" Tifa murmured, her body tensing when Zack simply nodded. "Really, Zack? On the first date?"

"I mean to keep him, Tifa." Zack stated, his lips pulling into a sly smile. "Besides, he seemed pretty interested in the War of the Goddesses."

"Oh?" Tifa tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What part did he like? Jenova's Course or the fact that you're the descendant of the Cetra's most powerful Generals?"

"I tell you that story one time and you won't let it go." Zack sighed, his left eye twitching. "Let me be proud of my heritage, woman."

Tifa snorted, but her eyes hadn't lost the respect that she usually held for the man. Despite her teasing, he was still Alpha Sentinel of Midgar and she was grateful towards him. "You're very proud of your heritage and I'm sure Cloud would enjoy reading about it." she turned back into the bar. "Cloud! Zack is here and he looks _delicious!" _

_"Tifa." _came Cloud's scandalized voice. "What is the matter with you?" he appeared behind his patron and Zack sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the Guide looking rather sharp in the black suit with a dark blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly. He knew that from the cut and design that this was all Tifa's work. She always had an eye for fashion.

_Bless you, Tifa Lockhart, the Goddess will bless you for eternity. _

"Good evening." Zack murmured, reaching out a hand for Cloud's, and pressing a kiss against the back of it and shuddering with pleasure when Cloud let out a soft hum at the action. This was going to be good night. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Cloud returned, his cheeks burning when he turned back to Tifa who was looking on with an interested look. "Good night, Tifa."

"Good night and no snogging." Tifa chided gently. "You both know it's against the rules to go without an escort, but I trust you. The both of you."

"We know." both intoned, a flush of shame coloring both of their cheeks. It wasn't often that a courting Sentinel and Guide went without an escort, but Zack was an Alpha who had a very clean reputation and no one would mind, but Cloud was a different story which forced Zack to realize that some of his plans-which included a nice kiss at the end-promptly went down the drain.

He had forgotten that Tifa was such a buzzkill.

"Oh, before we go, I have a gift for you." Zack handed the heavy tome to Cloud who blinked at the size. "I apologize for not wrapping it, but it's-"

"The Book of Minerva." Cloud finished softly, reverently, as his hands traced the inscriptions. "It's a first edition and it's very old. Where-where did you get this?"

"It's mine." Zack looked sheepish when Cloud blinked down at him in shock. "Well, rather, it's my families-"

"I can't." Cloud tried to press the tome back into Zack's hands. "This is way too precious-"

"You're too precious." Zack pressed the book back into Cloud's hands, his own covering the Guide's. "I insist that you take this, Cloud. It would break my heart if you didn't."

"That's unfair." Cloud whispered, his hands clenching the book and Zack's. "Using those eyes and smile on me."

Zack's soft smile had morphed into a wild grin. "I'm well aware of my talents, Cloud. So, will you keep it?"

"Yes." Cloud breathed, his heart fluttering at the thought. To give such a rare thing to him only caused his pulse to race and force him to realize just how serious Zack was about him and their relationship. "Thank you, Zack. I'll treasure it. Always."

Zack stepped away, if only to control his own breathing at the promise. This one was definitely a keeper. "Good. See that you do. Are you ready? Dinners waiting."

"Yes." Cloud smiled, a motion that promised long nights, conversation and decent company. "I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Can You Hear the Cries of the Planet?**

The Book of Minerva was heavy in his hands, but Cloud minded little, too enthralled in the musty smelling pages that told the origin of the Fair Family and their link towards the Cetra. He was quite surprised, however, to see Dragoon and Healer ranks in Zack's rather large and intricate family tree. If this wasn't proof that Zack didn't have natural magic then he didn't know what would.

"Enjoying it?" Zack asked, watching him from the other side of the table. The restaurant, Minerva's Serenade, was one of the more expensive restaurants and personally one of Zack's favorite. He had originally planned to go to the newer place, Ifrit's Flame, but decided that his favorite was a good way to introduce Cloud into his life and what he liked and didn't like. It was a comfortable spot and the people and staff were rather good in minding their own business-a definite point in his book considering that the media had a constant field day with his life and decisions-

"This book is amazing." Cloud flipped the page again, his eyes practically devouring the text. "Your family tree is amazing and you're related to so many important figures-wait." Cloud stopped, his blue eyes widening at the small discovery at the top right of the family tree. "Wait, you're related to the Shinra Family?"

"Eh," Zack shrugged, as if the little fact hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things. "On my mother's side, yeah, but we don't exactly get along as much as we should. Rufus Shinra, the Alpha of Junon, isn't exactly a pleasant person to be around and his organization isn't exactly friendly with outsiders. So, we tend to ignore the fact that we're related-six times removed, of course-"

Cloud nodded, agreeing that there are those types of relatives that you don't want to claim even on a really good basis. Then again, he remembers that he doesn't have any relatives to claim at this point.

Zack stared at him for a long moment before leaning over the table with a smooth smile, closed the book with a quiet snap, drawing Cloud out of his down spiraling thoughts and forcing him to meet Zack's eyes and a small, shy smile to pull at his lips.

"Why don't we put the history lesson away? Just for a little bit?" Zack gently placed the book on right side, giving him free roam to reach over and take Cloud's hands in his own. "And we can get to know each other?"

Cloud felt his cheeks heat at the murmur. What could he say to Zack that was interesting? The man was descended from the Cetra and Dragoon Generals and Healers for Minerva's sake. And what did Cloud have to offer?

The ability to cast magic and have children. The epitome of an Omega.

"What do you want to know?"

"When was your first time?" Zack questioned, the curiosity making his eyes brighter. "When did you find out that you could cast magic?"

Cloud's brows shot up at the question-honestly, the last thing he was expecting. "Well," Cloud lowered his eyes, looking at the pristine tablecloth before lifting them again and meeting Zack's across the table. "I-well, I froze a Nibel Dragon."

Zack blinked, as if he didn't hear the answer and leaned in closer. "What? You did what?"

"I froze a Nibel Dragon." Cloud repeated, his lips stretching into a morose smile at the thought. "It was actually after Tifa's mother passed away. She came online and went into a zone out." Cloud's bitter smile dropped at the thought. He could remember, clear as day, the day Tifa's mother died and the screams from Jason that followed. Back then, he had been too deep in his grief to notice Tifa's Sentinel senses come online, but Cloud didn't and noticed her one day going towards Mt. Nibel, her reddish brown eyes glazed as if she was in a daydream.

"I followed her to make sure she was okay and to Guide her back home, but she went into the mountains, so deep that her friends turned around and left her there."

"But you didn't?"

"No." Cloud looked and felt appalled at the thought. "How could I? When I loved her so much back then?" Cloud smiled, feeling a sudden press of jealousy against his shields and sent out a wave of reassurance. "It was true, I loved her back then, but now? She's like a dear sister to me."

Zack nodded, satisfied, and urged him to continue, his stare enraptured. "What happened next?"

"I followed her to the old bridge." Cloud shook his head at the thought of it. "That damn thing was probably older than the mountain, but when I tried to follow her across it collapsed."

"You fell!?" Zack stared at him, his eyes wide with shock and concern. "How are you-?"

"The fall wasn't that far and we landed near the exit that lead to Rocket Town, where, coincidentally enough, was where a hidden dragon's nest was located." Cloud let out a grimace, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, as if the whole incident was his fault and Zack wanted to assure that it wasn't. No one was to blame.

"We were unconscious until sunset and I was the first to wake and with a broken wrist." Cloud reached over to touch his left wrist and it was then Zack noticed that it looked slightly crooked. "It was never set back right. Anyway, when I tried to see if Tifa was okay, the dragon showed up and it wasn't exactly happy that I woke it up." Cloud looked back down at the table, his shoulder slumped. "I honestly thought I was going to die and never tell Tifa how I felt, but the morbid thought entered my mind was that if I didn't get to tell her how I felt, then I would at least die at her side. And at that moment, I felt happy, truly happy since the first time I became a Guide and all of those emotions entered my mind that was when it happened. My magic activated."

Cloud looked down at his hands, clenching them tightly. "I remember a bright light and being cold and when I looked up, the Nibel Dragon was frozen solid, like a statue made of pure ice. My emotions were so out of whack I don't remember casting the magic let along freezing a dragon. I fell unconscious again and when I woke up, my mother was watching over me and she swears that I cost her a few more gray hairs that day."

"What happened with Tifa?"

"She was at the edge of a sense shutdown by time the townsfolk found her." Cloud responded, all too aware of the sharp intake of breath coming from Zack. "Thankfully, my mother managed to bring her out of it but she slept for days and we are wondering if it was too late. But, on the eighth day, she woke up and she was diagnosed as a Beta. But, I think that incident is the reason she can't bond with Guides. I don't think its genetic at all."

"You believe her grief and the zone out was so strong that blocked out her ability to connect with a Guide?" Zack reached over and placed his hand over Cloud's, giving it a tight squeeze. "Or maybe, you believe that it's gone all together?"

"Yes." Cloud blinked back the sting of tears. "I think it was that incident that forced the fledgling bonding gene to malform and all but vanish. You know that when a Sentinel or Guide comes online, their instincts are like an infants, forming with time and training, but Tifa? The grief was so great that they formed pre-maturely and died just as quickly. She is what I would call an incomplete Sentinel. No greater than a normal one, but missing that vital piece."

Zack leaned back, a somber expression making his face dark. "I was aware that she wasn't able to bond, but never the reasoning behind it. At first, I thought it was because she had warned off Guides or bonding in general, until she told me she couldn't, at all. If the matter wasn't so private then I would apologize, but it's best that she tells me herself one day." And just as quickly, the somber expression vanished, leaving an interesting light in Zack's eyes. "So, that's how you activated your magic? Quite a story if I do say so myself."

"What about you?" It was Cloud's turn to lean forward, his attention on the Sentinel and not on the obvious onlookers. "When did you learn?"

Much to his surprise, Zack's cheeks burned a bright red before the older man reached up and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Well, it's not as intense as your story."

"So?" Cloud smiled, watching with amused eyes as Zack turned his face away from him, that blush still present on his cheeks. "C'mon!" Cloud nudged his foot against Zack's in an attempt to earn the man's attention. "Tell me. I told you."

"Alright, alright." Zack turned back, his expression still sheepish. "I accidentally set the bed on fire when I was six."

Cloud sat still in his chair, staring at Zack for a long moment before his lips began to twitch and his shoulders began to shake and he was quick to slap his hand over his mouth but it was too late when a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Ah, dammit, I knew you were going to laugh." Zack leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, staring at Cloud with a fond expression as the younger man tried and failed to quell his laughter. "It was a complete accident."

"You make it sound like you were wetting the bed or something." Cloud continued, his tone filled with laughter and it increased when Zack groaned at the comparison. "How did it happen? I mean, did you just cast a fire spell?"

"Nah, I got grounded for going outside the city." Zack responded. "The guards caught up to me before I reached Kalm and my mother grounded me. I was so mad that I just set the bed on fire when I slammed my hands on the blankets and poof, there's smoke filling my room and then there's the fire. I screamed as loud as could and my dad came in and put it out. After that, well, Angeal, one of my council members, taught me how to control it."

"That's an amazing and funny story." Cloud stated, trying to catch Zack's eyes when the man found the table cloth very interesting. "It's nothing really embarrassing, you know? I have plenty of embarrassing stories, but none I'm going to tell you now." Cloud finished, watching Zack open his mouth to ask. "If it'll make you feel better, then I can tell you a secret?"

"A secret?" Zack raised an eyebrow, brushing off his embarrassment by leaning forward again. "I can use this as blackmail, right?"

"Not exactly." Cloud shot back playfully. "But, I suppose that this secret is more of a confession." Cloud tilted his head, his eyes growing dim and Zack immediately attempted to make the look fade when Cloud spoke again, his voice soft and forlorn.

"I miss the stars."

Oh.

"Oh." Zack murmured, his own eyes softening at the confession. "Is...Midgar not enough for you? Kalm is more peaceful and has less buildings-"

"Silly." Cloud interrupted softly, reaching across the table and taking Zack's hand in his own. "It was a mere confession, nothing more. Midgar has become home and well, I just miss the stars that's all. You could see them so clearly in Nibelheim. Zack, you'd really, really love it, you know? The whole sky lights up and it looks like the stars will go on forever."

Zack looked down at their intertwined hands and a thought entered his mind. He grasped the hand in his own tightly before looking up with a grin as he called the waiter over to pay for the meal and pack up the remainder.

"If that's the case, then I have a perfect place to show you."

* * *

"I don't remember this road." Cloud commented out-loud, a scant two hours later. They had abandoned Midgar and headed for the plains outside, but instead of taking a car, they found themselves walking east towards the ocean and the hills that overlooked the piece of water. Cloud had no idea where they were going, but he trusted Zack enough to lead him there safely.

"It's the old road leading to Midgar." Zack glanced at him over his shoulder before returning his eyes to the road ahead. "This leads to an old Guide Sanctuary. It-it was my mother's."

"Your mother's?" Cloud breathed, wanting to stop and stare into Zack's eyes, but he felt the sadness of the statement hit his shield and he pressed his lips together in an effort to remain quiet. Zack was doing this for him, unveiling this hidden part of him and the least he could was remain respectful.

"Uh, yeah," Zack finally came to a stop in front of pair of white, broken stairs. "She took me here all the time when my grandfather came too much for her to bear. Became too much for either us to bear." Zack grabbed his hand again and started climbing, his voice taking on a somber tone. "After she died, my grandfather used this place to hide weapons and materia, each powerful in their own right. My father's sword was hidden here, a reminder that an old man like him could still kill a Sentinel that was as powerful as my father had been."

"Zack..."

"I found the cache near the end of the war." Zack continued, still climbing, but the pace had slowed, forcing them to climb a stair at a time. "I came here to give my last regards to my mother and father. This is the place where they met, named me, and died. This is their legacy and mine."

They reached the top of the stairs and Cloud's nose was hit with the scent of roses. The Guide Sanctuary was destroyed, but Cloud could see the remnants of the white columns and the water fountain of the Goddess Minerva in the center. And near the edge, was a small white bench that overlooked the hill. Zack tugged on him again and led him to the bench, sitting him down before taking a seat close to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I still come here once a year to talk to them." Zack continued, once they were settled. "Also," Zack scooted closer, reaching up and nudging Cloud's chin upward. "I come to see this."

Cloud raised his eyes and his heart stuttered to a stop at the sight that greeted him.

Stars.

_Millions upon millions of stars. _

_"Zack." _Cloud breathed, unable to take his eyes away from the sight. Stars littered the sky, forming constellations from Minerva's Bow to Odin's Divine Sleepnir and Leviathan. He blinked when the scenery started to blur and realized that he was crying. He blinked, allowing the tears to fall unheeded as memories of his mother and father and home came rushing back. Cloud reached up to wipe them away when Zack beat him to punch, turning him to face him again.

"Good?" Zack asked softly, cupping Cloud's face in his hands to wipe the remaining tears away. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cloud reached up and grasped Zack's hands with his own. "Thank you, Zack. For showing me this."

Zack smiled, the gesture even brighter underneath the night sky full of stars and memories and it took Cloud's breath away "You're very welcome-hmmph!" Zack blinked when he found Cloud's lips pressed against his own and he was quick to return the gesture and groaned when Cloud pulled away, the Guide's soft lips mere inches against his own.

"I'm sorry-"

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

Cloud sighed in fond exasperation before leaning again and pressed his lips against Zack, his senses taking in the softness of the Sentinel's lips and the taste of the wine drunken earlier. Underneath the stars of the Guide Sanctuary and Zack's protection, Cloud felt at home.

Truly at home.


	12. Chapter 12

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - It's Hard to Stand on Both Feet!**

"Are you going to keep staring at me? Or, are you going to help me clean up?" Cloud clutched the broom whilst giving Tifa a half-hearted glare before continuing his chore, grumbling under his breath about lazy business owners and friends.

"I didn't do anything to deserve that tone." Tifa remarked playfully, watching him from behind the bar, her eyes curious as he resumed sweeping the dirty floor. The previous night had been long and Cloud's attitude had yet to recover from it. Tifa didn't mind it, there had been a time where she kept an attitude from the previous night, but the next day-and a shot of scotch-usually helped, but Cloud? Cloud wasn't a drinker and she would have to suffer through it, but it was worth it because she wanted to know about the date. The date that Cloud was being rather tight lipped about. At first, she had been worried when he came back in later that night, but when she inquired about how the date went, a blush the color of a deep rose spread across Cloud's cheeks and the Guide squeaked that it had gone fine and vanished into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. That reaction not only prompted Tifa's curiosity, but the temptation to call Zack, whom, much to her shock, remained tight lipped about it as well. During the years that they've known each other, secrets weren't a problem and Zack told Tifa everything and vice versa, but to hide what the date was about?

Something. Happened.

And she wanted to find out.

"I'll help you clean up if you tell me what happened on the date." Tifa bargained, lips twitching when Cloud shot her another half-hearted glare before resuming his sweeping, the motions slow and careful as if he was actually thinking about the offer.

"Nothing happened." Cloud murmured, stopping in the center of the floor with his broom in his hand and a blush on his cheeks. "I mean, nothing worth mentioning, Tifa."

The bar owner tilted her head to the side, her eyes taking in Cloud's still form before a frown touched her lips. It was a definite that Cloud was lying about the situation, but in the end, decided that it was best to stop pressing. If something happened then Cloud would tell her, but otherwise, she decided that she would leave it alone. After all, she wasn't supposed to be pressing about courting rituals between Sentinel and Guides in the first place. It was just that-

"I'm worried." Tifa admitted, causing Cloud's head to shoot up in surprise. "I mean, you've been pretty quiet since you came home and-"

"He kissed me." Cloud interrupted, halting Tifa's words and forcing her mouth shut with an audible 'click' "Zack kissed me."

"Oh." Tifa mumbled, her own cheeks glowing a light red at the confession. "Oh."

"Yeah." Cloud mumbled, his own cheeks turning a deeper red before resuming his sweeping. "I mean, it's not a big deal or anything, you know? It was just a small kiss-"

"Oh." Tifa's eyes widened at the blush and the stammering that her friend was displaying. That kiss wasn't just a kiss, but it must have been- "Your first kiss." she exclaimed, struggling to hold back a smile. "Zack gave you your first kiss!" she rushed from around the bar and took Cloud into her arms, almost lifting from the floor in the process. "Oh, Cloud, that's so-so-so sweet."

"Tifa." Cloud deadpanned. "Let me go."

"Never." Tifa returned cheerfully. "I can't believe that he gave you your first kiss-"

"I did _what?" _a deep voice startled them both and forced them to turn and see Zack standing at the door with a bouquet of roses and a shocked look on his handsome features. There was a moment of silence-very awkward silence-before Cloud quickly escaped Tifa's hold, gave both Sentinel's an embarrassed look, before racing up the stairs, a blush staining his cheeks. It was only the door slamming shut that snapped both of them out of their dazes and gave each other sheepish looks.

"I'm-"

"Don't." Tifa waved the apology off, walking back behind the bar and grabbing two glasses and a bottle of scotch. "You need to be apologizing to Cloud and not me. But." she shot him a scolding look. "You know better, Zack. You know about the chaperons and keeping it in your pants and-"

"Whoa." Zack approached the bar, taking a seat and waving the glass, grinning when he was given a shot of scotch. "He kissed me." Zack knocked it back, licking his lips at the smooth taste. Only Tifa served the best. "Though, I did instigate it after, we're both at fault, but I didn't know it was his first kiss. How? I mean, have you seen him?"

"I've seen him." Tifa agreed, a smirk painting her lips as Zack's eyes drifted up the stairs, full of curiosity and worry about the Guide. "Don't worry. He's always been really shy and well, it's not the most pleasant thing in the world when your intended realizes that was your first kiss."

"It didn't feel like it." Zack muttered, but not low enough for Tifa not to catch and the bar owner only grinned at the muttering before turning back to her task of straightening up. It was almost time to open and her business always jumped when Zack was around, but he wasn't here to earn her gil, he was here for the silly boy that ran upstairs.

"Why don't you head on up and check up on him?" Tifa suggested, but it sounded more of a command. "I'm sure he would enjoy the company-innocent company."

Zack huffed, smoothly sliding from the bar stool and heading up the stairs, his footsteps heavy against the old, creaking wood. He needed to remind Tifa that it was time to replace the stairs. Or, better, he would send a carpenter out soon so she wouldn't have an excuse to put it off.

"Cloud?" Zack knocked on his future mate's door, a worried expression flickering across his features as he knocked again, the movement more urgent than the last. "Cloud? Are you in there?"

"What?" Cloud's muffled voice came back, a stinging reminder that he was still embarrassed at the turn of events. "I-I don't want to be bothered right now-"

"Of course not, but I still want to see you." Zack leaned against the door, a smile struggling and failing to make an appearance. "You know," he began. "There's nothing really to be embarrassed about, you know? We've all gone through our first kisses."

"At my age?" Cloud's voice was closer to the door and Zack briefly heard a small thump indicated that either Cloud had hit his head against the door or was leaning against it just as he was. "Who has their first kiss at twenty?"

"I had my first kiss at fifteen." Zack began gently, which necessarily didn't make it better, but Zack wasn't working with a lot at the moment. "That's a little early for Sentinel's, but with the war and all, I couldn't be choosy."

"Oh." Cloud still sounded embarrassed, but there was a tinge of guilt to it. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be, I wasn't confessing to get sympathy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't try and compare when and how you got your first kiss, you know? It's more about how comfortable one feels when doing it when it-" Zack was stopped when the door unexpectedly opened and Clouds red face appeared.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked quietly, getting to his feet and stepping closer to the Guide. "I didn't-"

"No, you didn't do anything." Cloud reassured quietly. "It's okay."

"Really?" Zack pressed, taking a step closer.

"Really." Cloud returned, standing still as Zack approached, invading his space. "It was really stupid of me to runaway like that."

"Your feelings aren't stupid and I don't want to hear your name and stupid in the same sentence, alright?" Zack's grin spread as he watched Cloud lower his head, that endearing blush still present on his cheeks. "So, first kiss, huh?"

"Yeah." Cloud mumbled. "I...have a lot of firsts and-" Cloud blew out a sigh, his head still lowered. "I just want you to know what you're getting into, alright? I'm not experienced or anything like that. There's a lot I haven't done and if you want to walk away then that's okay too."

"Do you think I should walk away?" Zack asked quietly, coming close enough to press Cloud back into the room and out of the doorway, giving him breadth to close the door. "Do you not want me?"

"Yes." Cloud shivered, feeling Zack's body against his own. The warmth and solid muscle that he felt against his own were doing funny things to his mind. "I didn't say that I didn't want you. I just want to make sure what you're getting into is something that you want. Not a lot of people-" Cloud whimpered when he felt the bed against the back of his knees. How long were they moving? _When _did they start moving was the question.

"You'll come to find out that I'm not a lot of people." Zack whispered, forcing Cloud on the bed with a light smirk, a playful light in his eyes. "I understand the lack of experience and it's not a deal breaker, okay? It was never a deal breaker."

Cloud laid still underneath Zack's heavier body, his cheeks a burning red. "O-okay."

"Okay." Zack stood, straightened his clothing and sat next to Cloud on the bed, that same wild grin painting his lips. "What? Thought we were going to get down and dirty?" Zack wiggled his eyebrows bringing a shy smile to Cloud's lips. "Though so. I'm sorry about that, it was the only way to get your attention."

"We could have just talked like normal people." Cloud muttered, his cheeks still red. "But, thanks, and by the way; where are my roses?"

"Huh?"

"My roses." Cloud repeated, a cheeky grin replacing his frown. "You brought me some, right?"

"Eh, yeah?" Zack looked around before remembering that he had left them downstairs on Tifa's bar counter and gave Cloud a cheeky smile of his own. "I left them in the bar, but suffice to say, they're probably Tifa's now. She was eyeing them when I was heading up here. And look at you, asking for a gift! You're getting a bit cheeky, aren't you?"

"I deserve it after that little embarrassment." Cloud rose from the bed, stretching his arms high and grunted when his back cracked, ignoring Zack obvious ogling. "Besides the embarrassment of our situation, what was the reason for you coming here today? Other than to visit me and Tifa, of course."

"Ah." Zack winced, reaching behind him and scratching the back of his head. "You see, I've come to tel you that I'll be going away for a few days."

"Oh?" Cloud inquired. "Where? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"To Junon." Zack looked mildly affronted at the confession. "It's the Annual Conference for the Alpha Sentinels of Gaia."

"The Annual Conference for the Alpha Sentinels of Gaia?" Cloud repeated, tilting his head to the side, confusion in his eyes. "What's that about? It sounds like a normal meeting."

"Technically, on paper, it is, but it's just a pissing contest to see whose city is doing better and making more money. It was held in my city last year and woo-boy was that a freaking disaster-anyway, I'll be gone for about a week and well, I was wondering if, well, if you would come with me?"

Cloud opened his mouth, closed it and could only stare as Zack grinned, clapping his hands together and tilting his own eyes to the side, giving a look reminiscent of a puppy and that was all it took for Cloud to nod, realizing what he had done a fraction of a second later.

"Wait-"

"Awesome." Zack clapped him on the shoulder before wrapping an arm around it and guiding them back to the stairs where Tifa was indeed putting the roses in a vases and setting them next to the counter with a dreamy smile, the look disappearing when she noticed Zack's excited expression and Cloud's dazed one.

"What? What happened? Did you two make up?"

"More than that." Zack cut in before Cloud to even begin to explain the situation. "Cloud and I are going to Junon! For the conference! I told you he would say yes, didn't I?"

"What-"

"You were in on this, Tifa? How could you?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way, Cloud, and-why am I apologizing? I didn't do anything!" Tifa sighed heavily, watching with a weary eye as Zack gave a Cloud a hug explaining that he had to go pack before racing out of the bar with a bounce to his step. She held up a hand when Cloud opened his mouth, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"No. Don't even. I didn't do anything and _don't panic." _

"Tifa-"

"Don't. Panic." Tifa repeated, her own heart racing. What in the world was she going to do now? She had to prepare Cloud and get him ready for his trip and-what about that stupid prophecy? The one about him being at the center of the Trinity? Great. Just great. Junon was getting a little hot at this time of the year. Did Cloud have any summer wear? Shorts? Shirts? Suits? Oh Goddess, did the Guide have suits?

"Tifa." Cloud sounded serious enough for her to snap out of her thoughts and turn to him, quite bewildered as he gave her a deadpanned look. "Stop pacing and tell me what's going on."

"You're going to Junon."

"I know that."

"And Zack needs a second representative."

"He has the council." Cloud cut that excuse to shreds in an instant. Damn. "I'm just going to be shown off?"

"Not...exactly?" Tifa sighed, offering Cloud a stool to which he sat with a solemn slump. "The Conference is indeed a bit of a pissing contest, but this is going to be the second time Zack has shown up without a Guide and that could spell an imbalance between the cities, stating that Zack is incapable of finding a mate, which is where you come in. You two are already courting so why not go full stop?"

"So, you did this all without telling me?" Cloud stared at the roses, making a 'gimmie' motion with his hands. "I want those back. I know those cost a lot and I want them back. I deserve something for all this bullshit I'm going to go through."

Tifa snorted, cheerfully handing him back the vase of roses and watching as he gave a soft sniff. What a sucker. "So? Are you on board? You're going to Junon, right?"

Cloud's irritated sapphire eyes peaked over the roses and his voice came through the flowers, just as irritated. "Don't have much of a choice, do I? I already said yes and you know Mama told me never to go back on my word."

"Alright! You leave tomorrow morning."

_"Tomorrow!" _


	13. Chapter 13

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Minerva's Trinity - Part One **

Cloud stared unabashedly at the outfit that was laid across the bed and wondered very briefly when did designers start to sew materia slots into clothing? Weapons and bangles and armbands sure, but clothing? It didn't make any sense unless-

"This is a traditional outfit." Zack explained, standing next to him and staring down at the robes with a fond smile. "The piece belonged to my grandmother who was an Omega." Zack rubbed the back of his head, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I know it's a little...decorative but the clothing was meant to show status and power. She was the Alpha Guide of Midgar and it did well for her to show the people what such a title meant by wearing those clothing." Zack turned away, but Cloud didn't miss the sad light entering those violet eyes. "I know that it's a lot to ask on such short notice-"

"I'll wear it." Cloud interrupted softly, his eyes having yet to leave the outfit-how could he when it was so beautiful?- "I would be honored to wear it." Cloud leaned down, lifting the long black and red silk sleeve and marveled at how well the materia slots fit into the clothing. Thankfully, the black pants were loose and comfortable also holding one materia slot near the hip area. The sash was a deep red coloring that was tied by a silver wolf head that represented the Fair Family and when Cloud took a closer look to examine it, he was taken by surprise when he discovered that it was mithril instead of the previous guessed silver and the eyes were...

"Orichalcum." Zack stated heavily, his eyes darkening at the sight of it. "The metal was a staple in my grandfather's life. He was rather fond of it and decorated his and grandmother's clothing with it whenever the opportunity arose. It wasn't our colors, but he wasn't a man to let such a simple fact stop him."

"Oh." Cloud looked at the remainder of the outfit. The shirt wasn't too bad with its long sleeves and open chest area that also carried Orichalcum buttons. Seeing such a thing forced him to realize just how expensive the entire outfit was and how much effort Zack took to keep in fine condition.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked softly. "I mean this outfit belonged to your grandmother. It's not something that you shouldn't let anyone wear, Zack."

"That's the thing, Cloud." Zack smiled, his eyes gleaming with an emotion that Cloud refused to identify. "You're not just anyone, you know? You're...everything."

Cloud felt his cheeks burn at the admission, turning his head away so that Zack could miss the tale tale of his cheeks. How embarrassing. "Thank you, Zack."

"You silly thing." Zack murmured, stepping closer to Cloud and wrapping him in a warm hug that had Cloud internally purring at the mix of smells that Zack seemed to emit. "There's no need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you for taking this trip with me. It would have been boring without you."

"Really?" Cloud muttered into Zack's broader shoulder. "I don't see how I could make anything more interesting."

"Are you kidding?" Zack stepped back, grinning to hide the fact that he already missed Cloud's warmth. "Before you came, my life was filled with nothing but meetings, delegations, negotiations, and the occasional arranged marriage."

"Arranged? Occasional?"

"Eh?" Zack shrugged it off like was nothing-which in hindsight, probably was- "I get the occasional marriage proposal and I turn them down. That's not my style."

"But-" Cloud shook his head, turning back to the set of clothing on the bed. If he had arrived a little later then it was possible that someone else would have been wearing this and the thought caused Cloud to turn his lips into a thunderous frown. He didn't-he didn't want anyone wearing this other than himself.

"loud? Cloud!"

"Y-yes?" Cloud turned back around to see Zack giving him a concern look before a knowing look crossed his features and a smirk pulled at his lips before he, too, looked down at his grandmother's piece. "Sorry. I went into a daze."

Zack shot him another knowing look, one that had Cloud turning to face the window to hide his blush. Outside, the City of Junon was bustling with activity. He could hear the constant moving elevator that took residents to the small village below and outside the city. He could hear the whistle of the boats leaving port. Junon was a mechanical creature that never stopped breathing. It was nothing like Midgar- a city that had power in the air, streets and in its people. Back home, there was a sense of joy, of pride, but Junon? Cloud felt nothing but greed and power and mix of arrogance so suffocating that he had to take a breather in the lower village to right his shields concerning Zack to the point of where the man all but demanded for him to return to Midgar, but Cloud brushed it aside, stating that he would be fine in time.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zack murmured, a serious expression flickering across his features. "You keep fazing out. Is Junon too much for you? We can always go back home and state that the city disagrees with you."

"No." Cloud responded quickly, reaching over and placing a hand on Zack's forearm. "I'm fine. I promise." Cloud turned away, his eyes flickering to the outside window. "I was just thinking about..."

"About?" Zack prodded gently.

"How jealous I was about someone else wearing those clothing." Cloud moved towards the window, making sure to keep his back to the Sentinel who gave a noise of amusement and surprise. "I started thinking "If I didn't meet you in time, then someone else would be wearing that beautiful piece of clothing and I wouldn't be here."

"Cloud." Zack murmured, wanting to reach forward and bring the Guide into his arms, but knowing that this wasn't the best time. He couldn't tell him that wasn't true. If Cloud hadn't shown up, Zack would have eventually would have courted another Guide. He didn't know who he would have ended up with, but the thought of that person not being Cloud caused a shiver of nausea to run through him. Knowing him now, Zack couldn't imagine not being around him and not seeing him as often as he did. Zack wanted Cloud around and he never wanted the younger man to leave him.

"Well." Zack began softly, approaching the Guide and wrapping his arms around his waist. "We don't have to worry about that now, right? We're both here and I don't have eyes or designs on anyone else but you, Cloud, and that's not going to change." Zack tugged him closer, burying his face into his neck. "What about you, hmm? You have designs and eyes only for me?"

"Of course I do." Cloud snorted, gently tangling himself out of Zack's hold. "If I didn't, I would be travelling to another city with you, now wouldn't I? I wouldn't be worried about whether or not you got with another Guide and I wouldn't be worried about meeting this Rufus Shinra and his little ragtag group of a council."

"Don't forget about Weiss from Edge." Zack stated, all pretense of their little romance session gone in the wake of the Gathering. "You need to be careful around him, eh? And his Guide." Zack shuddered at the thought. "What a weird pair."

"What was her name again?" Cloud titled his head to the side. On the trip over, Zack prepped him on names, titles, and locations: there was Alpha Sentinel Rufus Shinra of the Junon and Alpha Sentinel Weiss or rather, Weiss the Immaculate and his Guide. The names were old titles from the war against Xavier and two preferred to keep them over their original names which were lost to the pages of time.

"Alpha Guide Rosso the Crimson." Zack smacked lips, as if the name left a foul taste in his mouth. Edge was a rather strange city but its ground troops were parallel to SOLDIER and he was wary of the distance between them at the moment. Personally, Zack had no problem with Weiss and Rosso, but with Xavier's blood running through his veins, Rosso named him Enemy No. 1 and refused to speak with him on formal terms which mean negotiations and meetings on this scale were difficult as hell.

"You're...not very well liked are you?" Cloud asked, his tone timid and careful which made Zack wince lightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to phrase it."

"Grandfather Xavier's actions echoed across Gaia and effected all cities in one matter or the other." Zack stated solemnly. "I'm still fixing the problems but the process is difficult, but I'm grateful that Weiss and Rufus aren't trying to knock down my doors with ships and troops. The war took a toll on all three of us." Zack shook his head. "Rufus' father was lost in the final days of the war and his brother, Lezard, became wheelchair bound. Weiss' brother, Nero, was tortured by Xavier's elite squad and he inherited the ability to wield magic naturally through the trauma. So." Zack looked worn down and Cloud wrapped his arms around him and brought him into a tight hug. "So, the road to redemption is long and painful, but I'm glad that I have you now, you know? It makes it easier to bear."

"I'll be here." Cloud murmured, stepping back and gathering Zack's hands into his own. "You shouldn't have to bear this burden alone, Zack. So, I'm here, alright? Anything you need, just ask."

Zack nodded, glancing down at their entwined hands, feeling the warmth of Cloud's determination and his solace of the fact that this amazing man hadn't run for the hills. He didn't know how long he would have Cloud, but he hoped it was for a long time.

"I know." Cloud continued softly, as if reading his mind. "I know that being Xavier's grandson isn't easy, but you've changed Midgar around for the better. The people are happy and content and depend upon you and you've taken so many precautions to stop this from happening again." Cloud's lips thinned, his eyes darkening at the descending thoughts that were invading his mind. "You're so careful and I wonder just how many of those that you've taken? Should I be worried about some of them?"

"No." Zack raised his eyes, stepping into Cloud's arms and bringing him closer and burying his face into his Guide's wild locks. "You have nothing to worry about, alright?" Zack's heart tightened at the first and unfortunately, not last lie that would escape his lips. He swallowed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and inhaling Cloud's wonderful scent and for the first time in years, he prayed. Prayed for salvation, forgiveness and a long, happy life with the one in his arms.

_Minerva, bless us both and let us enjoy a happy life full of peace and love. Minerva, let us survive and find solace in one another for as long as we may live. _

* * *

Cloud was nervous.

Meeting new people was never his forte but he was always polite in the face of newcomers and he honestly didn't see the difference with this meeting. Except, he wasn't meeting normal people. He was meeting the Alpha Sentinel and Guides of Gaia. Prominent men and women who ruled with kind and firm hands. Men and women who were destined and chosen to lead the entire planet into a bright future under Minerva's careful gaze.

He was meeting literal_ Rulers of Gaia._

He was meeting the _Sovereignty of Gaia. _

He was meeting _Minerva's Trinity. _

Cloud was nervous. He wasn't the butterfly type of nervous. He was the piss his pants nervous and it showed in the sweat that dripped down his face and into the silk outfit that he wore. It showed in the shaking of his hands and it showed in how weak his shields were which, in the case of Zack's firm words, were a big no-no. It was an unspoken rule that Guides couldn't allow the slightest crack in their shields in case the Sentinels of the Gathering went into zone-outs or their senses and emotions heightened.

"Hush." Zack suddenly appeared at his side, brushing his lips against Cloud's temple in an attempt to get the smaller man to calm down. "It's going to be fine, alright? How many times did we go over this?"

"Eight times." Cloud muttered, much to Zack's surprise and wicked amusement. "What if I mess up? You should have brought Aerith-"

"No." Zack responded firmly. "I brought _you _and I wanted to bring you. Besides, Aerith doesn't like Rosso and they almost destroyed the Sanctuary in Edge two years ago."

"Huh?" Cloud's nervousness swept away in the form of curiosity. "What happened? Aerith got in a fight? _Our Aerith?" _

"That woman is a spitfire." Zack muttered, internally glad that the smell of fear had vanished from Cloud's scent-mission accomplished. "She wields magic like it's nothing and Rosso's not bad herself, but she's got nothing on Aerith and let's say that Weiss was disappointed in his Guide that year was a fucking understatement." Zack held up a hand to interrupt Cloud's question. "You can't tell Aerith I told you, alright? She's still super embarrassed about the whole thing."

"She shouldn't be." Cloud reassured. "That woman has nothing to be ashamed about-"

"And neither do you." Zack purred, his eyes drifting from Cloud's brushed hair and down to his slippered feet. The man looked amazing and Zack's was right, the outfit fitted him in all the right places and he was inclined to rip it off if he didn't respect his grandmother.

"Stop." Cloud turned back to the door that bore the Shinra Insignia and even through the thick wood, he could hear the low murmur of voices full of curiosity. Thankfully, he was confident that they weren't the last to arrive. "Are we going in?"

"Are you ready?" Zack held out an arm, smiling deeply when Cloud tucked his arm into his elbow and silently urged him on. "Good, that's my Cloud. We're going to shine, right?"

"Like the stars themselves." Cloud cheekily remarked, earning a wild grin and a kiss to the cheek as the doors opened, causing Cloud to flinch at the bright light and noise that suddenly blasted against his shields. He looked over to see how Zack was faring and found the man steady and his face set in a blank expression and a small smile pulling at his lips. That's right, that was the _aristocratic face _that all Alpha Sentinels wore and Cloud found that he didn't like it. He liked to see Zack smile and laugh and tease others around him, but he understood.

He would just have to make Zack smile brighter and laugh harder when all of this was over.

"Alpha Sentinel Zachary Fair." a smooth voice spoke from the right, causing both men to turn and see a rather imposing man in white approach him with confidence that bordered on arrogance. "Hello again."

"Alpha Sentinel Weiss." Zack greeted smoothly. "Hello again. I take it Edge is doing well?"

Weiss nodded, his eyes drifting to Cloud who nodded in greeting having remembered that he was on equal ground now considering that he was one of the Trinity. Or at least, a part of it. Cloud took the time to take a good look at Weiss. The man was tall, a little above Zack's height, with broad shoulders underneath a long white and black embroidered jacket and white pants with knee high, fur lined boots. What was more prominent, however, was the two katanas crossing at the small of the man's back. He wasn't aware that Gathering allowed weapons.

"For my peace of mind." Weiss interrupted Cloud's investigation and he found himself staring into Weiss' gray, rather emotionless eyes. What a strange man. "You never know what's going to happen, right, Zack?"

"Right." Zack returned tightly, his small smile vanishing in the form of a rather tight smirk that reached his eyes. "Lady Faremis sends the Lady Rosso her regards, Alpha Weiss."

Weiss' lips pulled into a rather amused smirk and Cloud couldn't help but flinch at Zack's remark. Talk about a burn. "I will make sure that Lady Rosso gets it, Alpha Fair. If you'll excuse me? I have to retrieve my Guide. It was a pleasure...?" Weiss tilted his head to the side, forcing Cloud to realize that he had been ignored. On purpose.

_Bastard. _

"Alpha Guide Cloud Strife of Midgar." Cloud introduced himself firmly, making sure that he kept eye contact with the Alpha of Edge. "Keep my name in the depths of your memory, Alpha Weiss, you will be seeing me much more often."

Weiss gave a small noise of curiosity at his title and Zack softly purred at his side. He let it slide. For now. "Well! Indeed I shall, Alpha Guide Strife. Until we meet again? Have a good evening."

"Wow." Zack murmured, staring at Cloud as if the man had grown a second head. "Where did _that _come from?"

Cloud sniffed, watching as Weiss walked away with a confident stride. Asshole. "He was rude. I don't like rude people, especially assholes."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zack chuckled, nudging him gently. "Well, one down and one to go. Up for it?"

Cloud's groan of despair was answer enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Minerva's Trinity - Part Two **

"You've grown pale again." Zack murmured, taking Cloud's pasty cheeks into his hands, a worried light entering his eyes. "Is it the air again? Do we need to go back to the hotel?" Zack rubbed Cloud's cheekbones, his lips thinning at the state of his Guide. Things had been going well so far. So much, that Zack was inclined to formally introduce Cloud as his intended, but looking at the state of his Guide now, he didn't think it was wise to bring anymore pressure on Cloud for the moment.

"No." Cloud returned, reaching up and covering his hands over Zack's giving them a tight, grateful squeeze. "It's fine." Cloud's eyes scanned the room at large before his voice dropped into a strained whisper that not even Zack's impressive hearing could catch. "It-it's the air. It's _stagnant." _

Zack raised an eyebrow at the confession. "Didn't you just tell me that it wasn't the air?"

Cloud's lips twitched, his eyes turning brighter with amusement-at Zack's expense- "Not that kind of air, I'm afraid, but the emotional sort. You know the expression, right? _You could cut the tension with a knife?" _

Zack's expression flickered from unsure, confused before finally settling on sympathetic. "Perhaps I've grown immune to it? I can't feel it. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to apologize about, Zack." Cloud soothed, rubbing a thumb over Zack's scarred knuckles. "I'm taking comfort in the fact that you're trying to understand at all. That's better than nothing, right? Besides, Guides can feel emotions a little bit better than Sentinels. It's just the way of the world, but I wonder if the other Guides can feel it? Or if they're ignoring it?"

"I honestly don't think that they've felt it before." Zack confessed in a hushed tone, his eyes straying to Rosso's tall, sensual form before drifting to Tseng, Rufus' Guide before a frown flickered across his features at the thought. "No, I don't think they've felt it before."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cloud questioned, tilting his head to side, a stray lock of blond hair falling into his eyes. "I mean, in my case?"

Zack's eyes softened at the worried tone before reaching forward and pushing that stray lock of hair out of his Guide's eyes, grinning when Cloud blushed at the action. "Not at all. It just means that you're a bit more sensitive than the others and that can be a good thing, you know? Guides who refuse to acknowledge the emotions of others for their own sanity are denying a part of themselves. Never, since I met you, have I seen you push away emotions that belonged to others."

"I think it's...good to embrace emotions." Cloud began, chewing on his bottom lip at the hushed confession. "Of course, we must protect our minds, but I find nothing wrong with embracing sadness, happiness, fear and anger." Cloud looked around as if he was now noticing that they weren't alone. He took a deep breath, he pulled Zack's hands away and intertwined them as he settled them down to their sides. "At any rate, shall we finish introducing ourselves? It behooves me to meet Rosso, but needs must, right?"

"Of course." Zack's lips quirked at the thought of meeting such a woman, who was no match for Cloud nor Aerith. "But, why don't we meet Rufus and Tseng? A soft blow before getting a total knockout."

"You know." Cloud began with a sarcastic drawl. "You're not convincing me to meet these people. In fact, I'm feeling a little peckish." Cloud pouted, sending Zack into a series of quiet chuckles. "I wish to return home, my lord."

"Do you, my lady?" Zack murmured, placing his hand at the small of Cloud's back and guiding him towards a curious Rufus and Tseng. "Will you be patient with me? We will return home and make wild and passionate love until the sunrises." Zack leaned, burying his face in Cloud's neck and watching, enraptured, as Cloud's cheeks grew to a deep, vivid red.

"Pervert." Cloud grumbled, the blush faded and leaving a small, shy smile in its place. "You're a dastardly pervert, Zack Fair."

"You love me." Zack whispered, wiggling his eyebrows and his expression turned startled when Cloud turned to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek when they stopped in front of the hosts of the party.

"That I do."

"What-"

"Alpha Sentinel Fair." Rufus greeted smoothly, reaching out a hand which Zack took with a tight grin that failed to reach his eyes. "Good evening. I'm glad that you decided to grace us with your presence this year. I know that you've been terribly busy as of late." Rufus' gray eyes slid to Cloud and his lips curled into an amused smile that sent a shiver down his spine. "Is this the Guide that I've been hearing about? The one that insulted Weiss?"

"Cloud, this is Alpha Sentinel Rufus Shinra of Junon and his Guide, Tseng. Rufus, Tseng, this Alpha Guide Cloud Strife of Midgar, formerly of Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim?" Tseng murmured, reaching out and intertwining his hands with Cloud in a formal Guide greeting. "A mountainous village, correct?"

"Yes." Cloud flushed, pleased that Tseng held some aspects of tradition within such a modern city. "It's nothing special."

"It's home." Tseng stated, his lips pulling into a small smile before it vanished in a blink of an eye. "We all think our homes are nothing special, but at the end of the day, it is something that we yearn to return to, yes?"

"If that's the case, then where's home for you?" Cloud watched as Tseng shook his head, his brown eyes darkening at the thought. "I'm sorry-"

"Wutai." Tseng responded, shooting Rufus a look but wasn't surprised to find him in a discussion with Zack. "I hail from Wutai, the capital specifically."

"Oh." Cloud leaned closer, his eyes curious at the thought of Wutai, a country hidden in the west and hidden away from prying eyes. Although considered powerful, Wutai was what considered a "silent nation" - a land that preferred not to interfere with the world's problems. "What's it like?"

"Traditional." Tseng responded, chuckling when Cloud only blinked at the vague response. "Wutai is a beautiful country, but it's steeped in old tradition and the rules about Guides isn't as forgiving as it is in the outside world. It's the reason why I came to Junon in the first place." Tseng turned to Rufus, a soft look flickering over his features at the sight of his Sentinel.

"I didn't realize the rules were so harsh." Cloud murmured, feeling pity for the man next to him. "I'm...guessing that Wutai was along Jenova's Path?"

Tseng blinked, startled at the statement before nodding tightly. "It's not common knowledge, but Jenova's dark magic managed to seep into Wutai's lands and root itself for generations. Life for Guides were difficult because we were considered precious and at some points, a commodity. Our Crown Princess, Yuffie Kisaragi, was rumored to be a Guide before I left the country. I never did figure out if it was true or not." Tseng shrugged, as if his Crown Princess was no longer a concern to him. "If it is true, then may Leviathan guide her to a happy life."

"That's right." Cloud whispered, drawing Tseng's attention back to him. "Wutai has more than one deity. I'm...so used to everyone praising Minerva."

"I do praise her, but Leviathan has my heart. It's difficult to give up what you were raised upon, you see?" Tseng's lips pulled into a small smile at the thought. "Rufus gave me a small Leviathan statue as an anniversary gift. It sits on my nightstand and I send a small prayer every night. It-" Tseng shook his head and sighed. "It bothers him that I pray to anyone but Minerva."

"His family..." Cloud began, remembering the Family Tree in the Book of Minerva. "Didn't they-"

"Yes." Tseng nodded to Cloud's unasked question. "For a quite number of years before the Fair Family saved them from Her control. It amazes me that the families aren't closer than they should be, but with Xavier's actions, I don't see a reconciliation in the near future."

"No." Cloud murmured, feeling a rush of pity for the Fair and Shinra Families. "I'm afraid not, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? I realize that we just met-"

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet someone who doesn't have a hidden agenda." Tseng's eyes strayed to Rosso, who, much to their surprise, was staring at them with a small, malicious smile as if she could hear their conversation. "Trust me, an absolute pleasure. So, enough about me, what about you? What's home like?"

"Cold." Cloud responded, meaning it in every sense of the word. The people, the land and wind were always cold and colder still now that his parents were gone from this world. In truth, he no longer considered Nibelheim home. Tifa was here and he supposed that she was his family now as well as Zack.

"Just cold? No warmth?" Tseng prodded, quick to catch on to the simple word game.

"No, none at all. It's that way all year long, you see." Cloud's heart tightened as he remembered Jason's smile. The only genuine smile besides his mother and father's that he experienced. "It was best that I...explore better interests. It's good for the soul."

"Indeed." Tseng was quiet before returning his attention to Rufus, whom, by then, had returned his attention back to his Guide was waiting patiently for the end of their conversation. "Well. It was certainly nice to meet you, Guide Strife or should I say Fair?"

"That depends." Cloud murmured, shooting Zack a sly look when the man chuckled, a bashful flush staining his tan cheeks. "On how long I'll have to wait."

"Not too long. If Sentinels are one thing, they are impatient. Far from the hunters that the Cetra dictated them to be."

A bashful laugh escaped Cloud's mouth at the comparison. Of course, he could never imagine Zack to be the hunter or predator type, but he had yet to see all the man's moods.

"No." Cloud finally responded, huffing when Zack shuffled in his direction, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I suppose not."

"So." Zack led him away, shooting one last smirk in Rufus and Tseng's direction before taking him towards the balcony that overlooked Junon. "Did you like them? All of them?"

"Am I supposed to answer that?" Cloud mumbled, the doors slipping shut and muffling the noise of the party inside. "I haven't met Rosso and honestly, I don't think I want to meet her."

"I'm afraid that you have to, sweetheart." Zack gave him a sympathetic look when Cloud winced at the thought. "It would be an insult if we don't introduce ourselves to her. We've met Weiss, fortunately, but not his Guide or second-in-command. Why don't we rest a little and then-" Zack's turned, a sharp noise cutting him off and he held back a wince when Rosso's curvy form slipped onto the balcony, her crimson dress trailing behind her like a pool of blood.

"Lady Rosso." Zack greeted, straightening his posture and the playful man that Cloud was falling in love with was gone and the Alpha of Midgar was in its place: stern and confident. "To what we owe this pleasure?"

Rosso smiled, crimson lips curling into a wicked smile as she inched closer, her heels clicking against the floor of the balcony. "I just wanted to introduce myself to the star of the show." She looked Cloud up and down before tilting her head and allowing a curl of red hair to move into her eyes. "Cloud, was it?"

"Yes." Cloud stepped forward, shivering the despite the warm sea air. "Alpha Guide Cloud Strife-"

Rosso cut him off with a mild, amused snort. "Not yet. You don't have that Alpha scent-that smell that seems to linger on Zack like a bad stench."

"You watch your mouth." Cloud snapped, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them and his heart clenched when he noticed that Rosso's eyes narrowed at his tone. Cloud, however, did not take a step back away from the woman's growing anger. In fact, it was Zack that had to place an arm around his waist to pull him back when Rosso snarled at the insult.

"Stop that's enough." Zack ordered, tugging Cloud against his chest and at the corner of his eye, he noticed that they had garnered not only the attention of Rufus' personal guard, but the other occupants as well. "Rosso, you need to leave. Now."

"Why." Rosso demanded, stepping closer. "Do you honestly think I need to respect him or you? After the atrocities that your family has committed? I'm sick of having to suck up to you because of the power and prestige that you so called hold-!"

At this point, Weiss had appeared at the balcony doors, his mouth set into a frown. "Rosso-" the words halted in his throat when he noticed the light emerging from his Guide's hand. "Rosso!"

Even when the anger had cleared, Cloud realized that Rosso had grown angrier in the snap of a second and it was too late to stop the woman's rage. Too late to stop her as she released the energy in her hand toward the balcony floor forcing it to shatter and force him and Zack into Junon's rushing waters below and block out the Weiss' and Rufus' screams as they plunged below, hitting the water hard enough for him to start black out. Vaguely, he feels Zack's hand reach for him before the blackness and chill of the water takes him away.

So much for a decent vacation.


	15. Chapter 15

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen : An Odd Proposal **

"Do you think he's dead, Mr. Dolphin?"

Cloud twitched when what felt like a stick press against his wet cheek. When the stick pressed against cheek again, Cloud opened his eyes to find a little girl staring down at him with a frown and worried brown eyes. He couldn't help but smile when a blush covered her cheeks and she squirmed away, the stick falling from her hand and into the white sand of the beach he laid he could even start to inquire who the little girl was or where he was, the girl appeared in his eyesight again and this time she was less frightened and more curious-a look that Cloud was relieved to see-the last thing he wanted to see was a little girl frightened of him.

"Are-are you alive?"

Cloud swallowed, and all of a sudden, his senses rushed back and the pain in his back, legs and arms was _agonizing _and he bit his lip viciously to stop the scream that wanted to escape his sore and burned throat.

"Mr...?" the girl bent down, poking at his cheek when she noticed the pained look on his face. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Y-Yes." Cloud croaked out, a burst of pain flowing over his body as he moved his head and was quite surprised to find a set stairs that led up to a house and hopefully a village. "Can you-" he began, coughing up a mouthful of water. "Can you go get help? Get an adult, sweetheart?"

"Okay! Be right back, okay? Stay with him, Mr. Dolphin!"

It was only when the little girl ran towards the steps to get help did Cloud realize that one: he was in the water and two: Mr. Dolphin really was a dolphin.

"Huh?" Cloud lifted his head, his vision blurring with the movement, giving the brief thought on whether or not he had a head injury, before seeing the long nose of a dolphin dive back into the water with a small squeak. Cloud could do nothing but lay his head back down into the sand and wonder where in the hell he was at the moment, and more importantly, where was Zack?

He remembered falling from the balcony with Zack and hitting the cold waters with his hand wrapped around his Sentinel's. After that, everything faded to black and he woke up here exhausted, drenched and wondering if he had a head wound that was in danger of turning into a concussion. He tried lifting himself off the ground only to fall back with a small, pained grunt that quickly turned into a shiver when the water rushed over his bruised legs again. It was cold, despite the sun shining down on him, but the thought of moving caused a rush of anxiety to flow over him. The last thing he need was to feel the burst of pain flowing over his limbs again.

"Grandpa! He's over here!"

The shuffle of sand was heard before the sun was blocked temporarily by hunched form of an elderly man with wary black eyes and a pinched frown. The man huffed and stomped his cane on the sand.

"Who are you?" the rough voice of the elderly man asked. "How did you get here?"

"Cloud. My name is Cloud Strife." Cloud swallowed, wincing at the dryness of the throat. "I'm from Midgar and I fell from above."

"Above?" the man repeated warily, lifting his head before a hum of surprise emerged from his wrinkled throat. "You fell from the city? It must have been from one of the outer balconies on the upper levels. It gives you a view of the village and the entire city." the elderly man bent down and placed a gentle hand on his bruised arm. "I called one of the doctors from town to come and get you. You're going to be just fine, alright?"

"Wait." Cloud murmured, already hearing another set of footsteps from the stone stairs. "What about him? What about Zack?"

"Ah. We found another man a couple of hours ago. He's still unconscious. I don't know if it's who you're looking for, but you're more than welcome to take a gander once you're up and about."

Cloud didn't have the time to respond, the doctor and another man appearing and suddenly in his face, asking questions: can he move? where did it hurt? how long did he think he was out. He didn't want to answer any of these questions. The only thing he wanted to know was where was Zack. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Was he zoned out? So many questions ran through his mind that he no longer noticed the pain as he was lifted onto the cloth stretcher and taken to the house that he had briefly spotted when he regained consciousness.

"You have to calm down." the doctor ordered swiftly as they placed the stretcher down. "You're emotions are running wild and you're going to force yourself into a comatose state." the doctor leaned over, murmuring a small apology as he flashed a light into Cloud's eyes. "You're lucky that Priscilla found you or else you wouldn't have woken up." the doctor reached out his hand towards his assistant who passed him a green materia and Cloud couldn't tell whether it was a Cure or a Sleep. His question was answered when the doctor gave him a soothing smile - too soothing not to be a Guide.

"You're wounds are extensive enough to place you into shock." the doctor murmured, the light from the materia a soothing yellow that lit up the room. "I'm going to put you out for a little bit and see about your wounds. It's mastered so you're going to be out for a little while." the doctor held out the materia over Cloud's head and he felt the doctor hold his hand with a gentle smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really." Cloud murmured, already feeling the effects of the materia coming over him, calming the panic that he felt over the fact that he still haven't found Zack. "My Sentinel-"

"Will be found." the doctor finished, watching as his patient succumbed to the sleeping spell. "I promise."

* * *

"...see him!"

"...remain calm...disturb him...!"

"...care!...him...!"

Cloud opened his eyes, carefully turning his head to see Zack and the doctor arguing from the doorway. He watched as Zack's broad shoulders tensed and looked all but ready to jump on the doctor when a cough emerged from Cloud's throat forcing the two men to stop bickering and turn their full attention to him.

"Cloud!" Zack rushed in, lowering to his knees and placing his hands on his Guide's shoulders to stop the smaller man from arching off the bed. "You're alright. You're alright." Zack reached over, grabbing the glass of water, and forcing Cloud to take small sips when the man's tremors died down. "Good?" Zack asked, placing the water back on the table when he got a small nod.

"Here." Zack forced Cloud back down on the bed, his hands still firmly on his shoulders. "You're still injured."

"Zack." Cloud croaked out, reaching up and wrapping a hand around the Sentinel's wrist. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Zack gave him a flinty smile. "Rosso got enthusiastic and destroyed the balcony we were standing on and we fell to the village below. I'm actually surprised that we survived the drop to be honest."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Cloud asked, shaken at the thought of the anger the woman displayed. "How can a Guide be so full of anger?"

"She has her own scars and demons and being a Guide doesn't change things at all." Zack took a seat at the edge of the bed as the doctor entered the room to check him over. "The war changed everyone and Rosso was one of the few people that it effected greatly. So, as you can see, she's not fond of me or anyone that's connected to me." Zack, for a moment, looked regretful at the information and Cloud coolly cut him off from apologizing.

"It's not your fault." Cloud rationalized. "She's the one that allowed her anger to control her and rule her actions. It'll destroy her in the end. It's only a matter of time."

"I know that." Zack whispered, but the look he bore spoke otherwise and Cloud wanted nothing more than to place his arms around him, comfort his Sentinel, but there was nothing that he could do to convince Zack that things would be alright.

Not after this.

"Well." the doctor spoke up, breaking the silence between the two abruptly. "It's seems that your injuries are closing up well and that you'll be on your feet in a day or two. Just take an easy until then, alright?"

"He will." Zack responded. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm sure you can understand?"

"Of course." the doctor responded with a tight smile. "A bond between a Guide and Sentinel is strong and I don't blame you for your actions so I accept your apology, Alpha Fair."

"Thank you." Cloud reached up, twining his fingers with Zack gently. "You saved both of our lives, but I'm afraid I didn't get your name?"

"Grimoire." the doctor spoke with a genuine smile. "Grimoire Valentine."

"The scientist?" Cloud blurted out in shock. "You're the one that discovered the Forgotten Capital. What in the world are you doing in this village? This isn't even in your territory."

"Ah." Grimoire's red eyes gleamed with amusement. "That, I'm afraid, is a rather long story and I don't think that neither one of you have the time to listen to an old man's prattling."

"We don't mind-" Cloud clamped his mouth shut, a flush rising to his cheeks when Zack and Grimoire shot him an amused look. So what if he was interested in the story? There was nothing wrong with that at all.

"I'm sure you don't, Guide Strife, but another time I'm afraid. I have another patient to attend to whose a lot more sicker than you are, I'm afraid." Grimoire gathered his pack, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder, staring him in the eye. "Take care of him?"

"Of course."

"Good. Good." Grimoire turned on his heel, and left the room, muttering a quiet good-bye as he did so, only to grunt when an excited giggle erupted from the living area followed by an excited "Excuse me!" that was followed by a shut door.

"You're awake!" Priscilla appeared in the doorway, dressed more moderately in a pair of jeans and t-shirt along with a pair of salmon colored flip flops. "I'm glad!" the small girl stepped further into the room, and Cloud noticed a necklace dangling in the girl's hand.

"What have you got there?" Cloud questioned curiously, blinking when felt a rush of cool air caress his skin again, but this time he knew it wasn't from the open window, but from the amulet that was dangling in Priscilla's hand.

"You've got a little powerhouse on your hands don't you, little one?" Zack called out, his tone a touch wary. "Where did you get it from?"

"My mother gave it to me before she died." Priscilla responded, turning to Cloud and holding up the necklace with a bright smile. "It's a wedding gift."

"A...wedding gift?" Cloud repeated, a swift wariness flowing over him. "It's...beautiful."

"Thank you." Priscilla blushed. "I could use it to protect you from the bad people." Priscilla stepped closer, merely brushing Zack aside and placing the amulet in Cloud's closed hand. "But, first, we have to marry each other."

"W-What?" Cloud blurted out, his cheeks flushing when he heard Zack's quiet snort of surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Cloud." Priscilla proclaimed boldly. "Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Silmeria - Happy reading.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen : Consequences **

"No."

The response was sharp and it caused the confidence in the girl's brown eyes to shatter as fear was quick to take its place. It wasn't, however, Cloud that spoke the rejection, but Zack who stood next to Cloud's temporary bed with his arms folded and regarding the little girl with a small, disapproved frown. The Alpha's nose twitched as he realized that the small girl was a blossoming Sentinel and the thought made his eyes soften and his heart turn to stone all at once. He approached Priscilla and bent down on one knee, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"Do you know why I told you no?" Zack asked softly, gripping her chin when she wanted to turn her face away, her cheeks flushing with obvious embarrassment. "Do you little one?"

"He's too old for me?" Priscilla tried, her bottom lip wobbling. A few tears slid down her cheeks when Zack shook his head in rejection to her answer. "I'm too young?"

"Yes, to both questions, but Cloud is already my Guide." Zack reached up and ruffled her hair gently, grinning when she gave him a shocked look. "He already belongs with me."

"Oh." Priscilla cheeks turned darker at the revelation and her face turned from sad to apologetic. "I-I didn't know. I-I'm sorry." Priscilla lowered her head, her shoulders loose and her hands folded in front her - the perfect submissive stance. "I give you my most sincere apologies. I didn't know that Guide Cloud was taken."

"It's quite alright." Zack murmured, secretly impressed that she knew the appropriate terms and motions of an apology from Sentinel to Sentinel. "You didn't know and I'm impressed that you were bold enough to ask for my Guide's hand in marriage." Zack poked Priscilla's nose which earned a scowl and a half-hearted swipe from the smaller child. "You'll do fine in finding your own Guide."

"I want it to be a handsome man that's as big and strong as Cloud." Priscilla grinned with a tinkle in her brown eyes. "After all, I'm going to need someone to keep up with me."

"How do you know it's going to be a man?" Cloud piped up curiously, staring at the girl with his own twinkle in his eyes. "What if it's a girl?"

"That's fine." she brushed the thought away. "As long as they're nice and rich and good-looking."

Zack snorted, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter as he ruffled Priscilla's hair again, the tension dispelled by Cloud's questions. "You know money's not everything, right? Nor are looks. I'll admit that it's nice to have a beautiful Guide, but ugliness and bitterness can hide beneath beauty. A Guide can be as beautiful and have enough diamonds to fill the ocean, but if he or she cannot be kind or attentive towards the people or their Sentinel, then that Guide is nothing but a doll: designed to look pretty and nothing else."

Priscilla was silent before nodding, a thoughtful, adorable look crossing her features as she absorbed Zack's words. She tilted her head and looked at Zack and then Cloud before returning her gaze to Zack once more, an understanding in her youthful eyes.

"Is that what you thought?" she pressed. "When you looked at Cloud? What did you think when you first saw him?"

"I thought he was beautiful." Zack admitted without a hint of shame, much to the detriment of Cloud, who was a flushed mess on the bed. "He reminded me of a little lamb lost in the woods. It was his first time in Midgar and he was looking for his friend." Zack's eyes grew sad as he recalled the day. "He had just lost his mother about a week ago from that day."

"Oh." Priscilla shot Cloud a sad look, her mouth pulled into a frown. "I'm sorry about your mom, Cloud. I lost my mom too."

Cloud looked down, his eyes bright as his mother's face, bright and beautiful flashed in his mind. His hand twitched against the memory of the heat of her skin as her soul burned from the inside out. He remembered her pale and harrowed cheeks. The glaze in her eyes as she recalled the glory that his birth brought the Strife name and the love in her eyes as she closed them for a final time-not before he made her promise to leave Nibelheim and live his life. He never expected that he would living like this: beside a kind Alpha who was showing him the world.

"I'm sorry you lost your mom, Priscilla. I'm hoping that your mom and mine are friends in the Afterlife." Cloud rose from the bed and smiled when Priscilla lowered her head at his words, but he didn't miss the tears that slid down her cheeks making him realize that her death was still fresh and at the forefront of her mind.

"Are you living alone?" Cloud asked suddenly, his heart tearing at the thought of this child-this new Sentinel-living alone and without a proper guide in the world. How would she learn about the do's and don'ts of their world? How would she know about finding her Guide? The right Guide and not just pick and chose because it seemed right and didn't feel right?

"The village takes care of me." Priscilla responded. "I still stay in the house my parents lived in, but Grandpa checks on me everyday and Grandma cooks me meals everyday. Aunt and Uncle teach me how to use short swords and to use Materia. Cousin and Sister take me camping."

Cloud and Zack gave each other a relieved look that was filled with bemusement. These people didn't necessarily have names, but the thought of the village taking care of her eased their minds. It was also a relief that the thought trailed their minds: if Priscilla didn't have home then they would be returning to Midgar with her and giving her home whether it be with Tifa or Cid and Shera.

"Oh." Priscilla approached Cloud with the pendant still tangling in her hands. "I suppose it would still be alright to give you this?" she turned to Zack for confirmation, grinning when he nodded.

To anyone who wasn't prone to magic, it looked like a simple pendant, but the moment Cloud touched the red jewel, he shivered at the coldness and the power that pulsed inside. His eyes met Zack from across the room and the man raised an eyebrow before nodding, looking curious as well.

"Sweetheart." Cloud began tenatively. "Where did you get this?"

"It's my grandfather's." Priscilla responded, frowning when Cloud made no move to put it on. "Is it too girly?"

"Of course not. It's lovely." Cloud countered swiftly, not wanting to hurt the girls' feelings. He sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and urged Priscilla closer. "Sweetheart, what do you know about magic?"

"Ummm, that people with materia can use it?" Priscilla frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Grandpa told me stories about the Ancients too. He said that they could use magic without materia."

"That's right." Cloud responded, internally thanking the elderly man for informing the little girl about the origin of magic-the basics of it. Cloud held up the materia with a sad smile. "You know about the colors right? For materia?"

"Yes." Priscilla smiled, reaching over and placing a hand over Cloud's. "I know that the pendant is a summon materia."

"Oh?" Zack murmured, reeling at the thought that this little girl knew exactly what she had, the rarity of it, and the fact that she willingly passed it on to complete strangers. "You do?"

"Yes." Priscilla responded. "After all, my grandpa told me about all types of materia and when he found out about the pendant, he told me to keep it safe, but I figured that you need it more than I do, right?"

"You don't have to give this to us." Cloud tightened his grip around the pendant, feeling a sort of comfort from the coldness of the stone. He didn't need to have magic to feel Shiva's presence inside the stone, but he was grateful for his talent or else he wouldn't have heard the whispers of the Ice Goddess' voice lingering in his mind, amused at their situation.

"I do." Priscilla protested. "It's a gift and it's to say that I'm sorry for asking you to be my Guide."

"I forgave you. That should have been the end of it, little one." Zack stepped over, taking a seat next to Cloud and placing a hand over his Guide's for not only warmth but presence as well. "Are you sure you want to give this to us?"

"I'm sure." Priscilla sounded confident and thought of it made Cloud smile. "Shiva can protect you the next time someone tries to push you off a balcony."

A snort escaped Zack throat and he lowered his head, placing his hand against his forehead. Right. That little incident. It was the last thing he wanted to think about, but Rosso's actions needed to be addressed. He was well aware of her dislike towards him, but to attack him and Cloud? Such actions were not only inexcusable, but could lead to war if the right buttons were pushed.

It was the last thing he needed on his plate.

Zack rose from the bed, his shoulders suddenly feeling more heavy, but ignored the weight and turned to the occupants in the room. "Let's get the doctor to take a look at you, Cloud. The sooner you're on your feet, the sooner we can get back to Junon. I'm trusting it's only been a couple of hours." Zack turned to Priscilla, bending down on one knee and ruffling the girl's hair before staring into her eyes.

"I can't thank you enough, Priscilla." Zack murmured, grinning when she smiled brightly in return. "Once the doctor clears Cloud for travel, we'll have to go back to Junon. So, I wanted to thank you. Is there anything that you needed? Wanted?"

"Not really." Priscilla murmured, not a sliver of hesitance. "You can keep yourselves safe, but that has nothing to do with an actual thing that I want. You can do that, can't you? Keep you and Cloud safe?"

"That won't be a problem." Zack rose to his feet and shot Cloud a charming smile that caused the Guide's cheeks to burn. "I will always keep him safe."

"Good! I'll go get Doctor Valentine." Priscilla rushed out of the room and once the door clicked shut, Zack turned back to Cloud with a grim frown. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and ran both hands through his hair, the harmonious air gone from the room as both men thought going back to Junon.

"Is this going to be bad for Midgar?" Cloud asked softly, reaching over and placing his hand on Zack's broad shoulder. "What's going to happen to Rosso?"

"I don't know." Zack muttered. "Rosso is known to have a bad temper and I'm not on her top lists of friends, but to directly attack us? In the middle of a Gathering? This could be taken as an act of war if there's no repercussions to what happened today."

"What would you have her do?" Cloud pressed. "To be honest, I don't want her near the city or the people. She's too wild and dangerous. The Goddess robbed her of her true calling."

"Her true calling?"

Cloud shook his head, a sad smile pulling at her lips. "That woman is meant to be a Sentinel. An Alpha Sentinel if we're being detailed. No Guide acts in such a wild and rambunctious manner. Her emotions all over and her shields are erratic. They could crack at any moment. Zack, she's not safe to herself or to others. If push comes to shove and we are given sanctions over what happened today then I want her put into isolation and I want her empathy analyzed."

"...that's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Zack cautioned.

"No." Cloud murmured, as the door clicked open and Dr. Valentine's head peaked in with a mild face. "I would say that it's long overdue."

* * *

"You're not too so sore?" Zack asked again, watching as Cloud stumbled towards the elevator that would lead them back to Junon. "Dr. Valentine said that you need at least two more days of rest."

"That's two days that we can't afford, right?" Cloud shuffled inside, wincing as his back twinged. Even with the potion and cure materia, his back was still sore. Vincent had said that it was a miracle that his back wasn't broken when he hit the water.

Thank the Goddess for small miracles.

"Yeah." Zack sounded upset, but Cloud brushed aside the urge to comfort him. As comforting as Zack was being, Cloud knew from the anxious look that the Sentinel gave Vincent when the doctor announced that Cloud needed to be on bed rest, that Zack needed to be back in the city to make his presence known. It wouldn't do to let the world known that Alpha Sentinel Zachary Caelum Fair was dead when he wasn't.

The elevator shuddered to a stop and Cloud and Zack found themselves face to face with a disgruntled red-headed man and a silent, dark-skinned man both of whom were donning dark navy suits.

"He sent the both of you?" Zack grunted, pushing out of the elevator with hand wrapped around Cloud's. "That shows how much he cares about if we survived or not."

"Be glad that you got searched for at all, Fair." the red-headed man grunted. "This is a fucking PA disaster." the red-headed man pointed at Cloud with a scowl. "Here's a tip: Don't piss off the psycho lady."

"I was in full rights to say what I said." Cloud bit back.

"Enough." Zack's tired voice cut in. "We need to get back to Shinra Manor. What's the situation?"

"Rosso is detainment per Weiss' orders. We sent out a search party for you a couple of hours ago. Unfortunately, there were a couple of reporters below the balcony and overheard the confrontation and it's all over the news. There's this whole rumor going on about how Edge and Midgar are going to war. By the by, Cid is _pissed." _

"So is Tifa."

"Tifa called?" Cloud felt his warm at the thought, but also a sliver of fear for anyone who got in that woman's way.

"Unfortunately. She's very creative with her cursing, but that's besides the point. We have to get you two back. _Now." _

"Not a problem." Zack stated firmly. "Also, introduce yourselves. Both of you."

"Reno Sinclair, Second in Command to the Turks, Alpha Shinra's personal guard. This," Reno pointed to the dark skinned man. "Is Rude."

"It's nice to meet you." Cloud stared at them with a bemusement. What a pair. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Reno snorted, holding out a hand to the small, black car waiting behind them. "Onto the disaster, gentlemen. Hold on to your panties."


End file.
